Workplace Relationships
by jojoDO
Summary: Now Kazuya remembers why he kept Anna around... she brought a certain spice to his life that nothing else could. KAZUYA X ANNA (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Despite being a man of his stature, Kazuya generally had a crappy life. He would wake up in the morning, check his inbox which was usually filled to the BRIM with hate mail, check his hundreds of voicemails which were always some sort of death threat, then get dressed and go to his crappy job as CEO of G Corporation, a job which everyone hated him for because he took the position by killing their many beloved executive members.

He lived every day with a proverbial knife at his neck, and it only made him more depressed than he already was. At this point in his life, the only thing he had to wake up in the morning for was the desire to destroy his father/sworn enemy Heihachi and capture his son Jin, who held the other half of the Devil Gene he sought after to make himself complete. Nothing else really mattered to him: his job, the people around him, even his martial arts training. Since he was in charge of his own army and had the Devil power, the desire to practice Mishima Style Karate had faded from his life.

Kazuya literally had nothing.

It was a day like any other, with CEO Kazuya walking down the hallways of the G Corp main headquarters, ignoring the hateful looks he got from all directions.

 _Hmph... pitiful insects._

Kazuya kept his eyes forward, a look of total indifference frozen permanently on his face. He adjusted the collar of his short sleeved purple button-up shirt a few times as he made his way to his personal elevator, which took him all the way to the top floor.

As Kazuya rose upwards in silence, his mind wandered. He thought about what he would do today: wage war on his enemies, declare martial law on an unruly territory, maybe ruin some poor kid's life and make them swear revenge? None of it really sounded appealing to him. Maybe he would just plant his face on his desk and let sleep overtake him...

Kazuya opened the door to his office, preparing to set his plan of "face meet desk" in motion. Unfortunately... his desk was full at the moment; there was a large, female shaped obstruction laying across it.

"Hey, Kazzy~!"

Kazuya's eyes rolled when he saw who had invaded his office and knocked all his papers on the floor. Laying on top of his desk, legs raised in the air, same red dress as always, was none other than his recently hired pain in the neck who had been recruited for security purposes and just to generally help out around the place. She hadn't done much of that, though; all Anna seemed interested in was being a complete nuisance.

"Anna..." Kazuya muttered, his voice ice cold as usual.

"Hmmmmmm?"

"What are you... doing...?"

Anna giggled as she rolled over on her stomach, her cleavage smooshing against the desk and emphasizing it big time.

"Hee hee hee... I just thought you'd like something to look at while you work today~"

Kazuya looked away in annoyance. "Woman, I don't have time for your shenanigans. Now get out of my office and make yourself useful before I fire you."

Anna's face turned to a pitiful pout. "But Kazzyyyyyyyy!"

"OUT!"

"Hmph! Fine! Just so you know, I'm not wearing underwear. YOUR LOSS!"

Anna angrily stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Kazuya breathed a sigh of relief as he plopped down in his chair, laying his face against the same desk his "bodyguard" was just laying on.

"Damned woman... who does she think she is..."

Kazuya sat there in silence for a while, his mind just wandering like usual. This time, the topic was Anna... notably, why the hell he had hired her back. It had been more than 20 years since the two saw each other, back when Kazuya was still head of the Zaibatsu. Someone had put a hit out on him and Nina Williams was hired to pull the trigger. Luckily, her sister Anna Williams would do ANYTHING to defeat her, even applying for a job with a man who literally let the Devil inhabit his body. With Anna as his bodyguard, Nina's assassination attempt was thwarted.

It was around this time that the two had gotten to know each other a little. Admittedly, having Anna around wasn't the worst thing in the world; she did her job well, plus she was good to look at. They got along pretty well back then, until Anna went into cryosleep and they never saw each other again. Until now...

It had happened out of the blue; Nina was hired by the Mishima Zaibatsu, and Anna followed suit at the snap of a finger by applying at G Corp. Since Kazuya acknowledged her skills as a fighter, he appointed her as his second in command much like Jin appointed Nina as his. At the time, he hadn't really considered their history together as a factor in his choice. But now... he WAS thinking about it.

All these memories flooding back suddenly made Kazuya feel a bit...nostalgic. Suddenly, he was feeling a bit of regret for chasing Anna out of his office like that. Maybe... just MAYBE... he could try and appreciate her a bit more. After all, she was one of the only people on the face of the Earth that was actually loyal to him. After all these years... she came back to him.

"Anna." Kazuya called out.

There was no response.

"ANNA! I know you're outside my door!"

"What do you want, sourpuss?" Anna called out from the other side.

"I want you to come back in."

"Wh-what...?"

"I mean it. Come back into my office, now."

"Are you gonna bitch at me? Because I'm not hearing it."

"Just come back in!"

After a few seconds of silence, the doorknob slowly turned and the door crept open. Anna walked back inside, no longer with the flirtatious attitude. She was as serious as Kazuya; he brought that out in most people.

"I'm sorry..." Anna said meekly, looking away with a scowl.

"You didn't do anything. It was just me... I'm just stressed out lately." Kazuya replied, his face still stoic.

"Well, I was trying to cheer you up, but obviously you don't-"

"You can come sit on my desk."

That widened Anna's eyes a bit. She looked over at Kazuya, like she was looking at a different person.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

Kazuya rolled his eyes and grunted. "Will you just... just come do whatever it is you were doing in my office, okay? Just do what you want!"

Anna's eyebrow raised as a tiny grin crept on the corner of her mouth. "Uhh... who are you and what have you done with Kazuya?"

Kazuya put his hand to his chin and scoffed. "I'm just humoring you, that's all. I value you as an employee, so I'm just trying to stay on your good side. You Williams are unpredictable, after all. I don't want to wake up one morning with a red dot pointed at me."

"Heh heh heh... I wouldn't do that to you, Kazzy darling~" Anna cooed as she approached the desk. But instead of sitting there, she had a much different seat in mind.

Kazuya tensed up when he felt Anna's warm bottom plop into his lap and her arms wrap around his neck. Anna was a flirt, but she had never gotten THIS close to him. He didn't say anything though; he was going to tolerate it. Maybe it wasn't so hard to.

"Ah, Kazuya... how many years has it been?" Anna whispered, pressing her head against his shoulder.

"It's been... two decades." Kazuya replied softly.

"You know why I came back, don't you?"

"You hate your sister?"

"Tch, is that all you think of me~?"

Kazuya didn't reply to that one. He just sat in silence, baiting Anna to answer the question herself. He was genuinely curious as to why else she would come back besides to get one over on Nina.

Anna leaned down and pressed her lips to his ear. "Tell me... are you happy to see me again? Be honest now."

Damn! Anna turned the tables on him! She was trying to get him to open up; something Kazuya hadn't done to anyone ever in his life. Dammit, what does he do?! Such a crafty bitch she could be... lower his guard with flirting, then drop a bomb on him.

Staying calm and collected as always, Kazuya cleverly gave her a half answer.

"I hired you back, didn't I?"

Anna gave a cute pout, as that was clearly not the answer she was looking for. Nonetheless, she gave a sultry giggle and nuzzled his neck.

"Hee hee hee, you are such an asshole. Don't you ever get rid of me, kay? If you do... I WILL kill you. Don't you think I can't. I'm more competent than my sister~"

"Hmph, I believe you..." Kazuya scoffed, a grin spreading on his lips.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Get off of me."

"Answer me, Kazuya!"

"Get OFF! Go do some paperwork or go kill some Tekken Force soldiers."

With a growl, Anna got off of Kazuya and made her way to the door. "I'm not done with you, Kazuya. Tonight, you're buying me drinks and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Before Kazuya could open his mouth, the door slammed. He was left there with his thoughts, and there were quite a few swarming in his head at the moment. Anna was a hard woman to read, but it seemed like she was trying to get close to him. Sure, she had flirted with him quite a bit back then too, but this was on a new level. She always knew where to draw the line, but this time she was actually taking Kazuya out of his comfort zone.

"What angle is she playing...?" Kazuya muttered to himself. With a loud sigh, he decided to just take Anna off of his mind and focus on putting stuff back on his desk. Whatever she was playing at, he would just have to figure it out tonight.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**I may have the facts a LITTLE twisted... but eh, what can ya do. It's fanfiction.**

Like every other second of his life, Kazuya was on his guard even when just going to a fancy restaraunt with his co-worker and old acquaintance Anna. What was she scheming? Perhaps she would get him drunk, assassinate him and take his job? No... Anna wouldn't do that to him. Would she...?

Even as the night progressed, even as Kazuya and Anna sat at the table and ordered drinks, even as Kazuya watched Anna down glass after glass... he still couldn't loosen up. He just wasn't used to this... social environment. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he went out with anyone, even Bruce Irvin, pretty much his only friend on the planet.

"Hee hee hee... what's the matter Kazuya? You seem tense..." Anna slurred, a drunken grin on her face. Right now, she was at the stage of laughing and smiling even if there was no reason to.

"I'm still trying to figure out why you brought me here." Kazuya replied sternly, his face scowling as always.

"Ha ha ha ha! You still don't know? HA! You...y-y-you... HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Drunken bitch..." Kazuya scoffed. The only reason he didn't get up and walk away right now is because she had the audacity to put all this on HIS tab.

Anna finally stopped giggling obnoxiously and stared at him, her face as straight as she could make it at the moment.

"We're celebrating our glorious reunion~!"

"Glorious...reunion?"

"Yeeeeees! It's been 20 years since I've had such a good looking boss~" Anna cooed.

"Hmph... unlike you, the years and scars have caught up to me." Kazuya replied flatly.

"Oh cmon, Kazzy darling. You may not have crawled into a freezing chamber like I did, but believe me... you still got the touch. You just gotta loosen up a little, have some fun!"

"Fun? You want me to have fun?" Kazuya asked, his tone of voice making it sound like the most ridiculous request ever made.

"Duh! We haven't partied like this since you threw your old man off that cliff. Remember? The inaguration party that I oh so generously helped organize?"

Kazuya put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes, trying to recollect a memory from 20 years ago. So much had happened...

...Now he remembers. It wasn't long after he rose to power that Anna approached him looking for a job. He respected her skills and hired her as an additional bodyguard. After that... things became very interesting around the empire.

"Ha ha, good times! I got so drunk I think I even kissed Ganryu!" Anna said with a cackle.

"...Ganryu? That bumbling disgraced sumo wrestler? You kissed him?"

"Yeah, I think Bruce bet me money that I wouldn't. Boy, did I prove him wrong~!"

"Hmph, you have no restraint. The word "restraint" isn't even in your dictionary." Kazuya scolded.

Anna put down her drink and shot a seductive glare at Kazuya, her obnoxious grin turning to a sly smile.

"...Don't act like you didn't like it... boss~"

That last word came out so sultry it made Kazuya cringe. The two stared for a second, Anna's little mischeivous smirk not fading. Kazuya hated how much dirt she had on him.

"I know you looked at me back then. Heh heh heh... you just loved having a 20 year old brunette as a bodyguard, hmmm? That's why you always kept me closest~"

"Stop. You're talking out of your ass." Kazuya grumbled,

"Oh am I? Hmm? You remember what happened at that little party? Ooooh I almost had you..."

Kazuya groaned as those embarassing memories came flooding back: Anna had a little too much to drink at the Inaguration Party, and she was putting on quite a performance for all the hot blooded males. She had lost more than one article of clothing, and it was enticing pretty much every male gaze in the vicinity.

But despite that... there was only one man she wanted.

Kazuya was starting to remember the details now: he had chose to stay in his office that night, leaving the overseeing of the event to his executives. Unfortunately, the party found HIM when he had an unexpected visitor stumble into his office.

 _"Knock knooooock!" Anna called out in a singsong voice. Not bothering to wait for permission, she flung the door open and stumbled forward onto Kazuya's desk. She had no shoes, her stockings were torn in some spots, and most notably... she was dragging her dress around her ankles, one of the straps hooked on her foot. For all intents and purposes, she was wearing nothing but her lacy red bra and strawberry red satin panties._

 _"Wha... what do you think you're doing? Get out of here now!" Kazuya commanded._

 _"But KAZZZYYYYYYYY...! I lost my clothes and all those big, scary men want to have their way with me! You'll protect me, won't you~?"_

 _"Ugh, this is ridiculous. I'm starting to think you're more trouble than you're worth, Miss Williams. Now put on your dress and get out."_

 _"B-but...!"_

 _"PUT. ON. YOUR. DRESS. AND. GET. OUT!"_

 _"I caaaaan't..." Anna whined._

 _"Oh for the love of Devil... hold still, I'm putting your dress back on you."_

 _None the wiser, Kazuya approached Anna and grabbed her dress, taking it off of her foot. He tried to straighten it, but he was suddenly seized and pulled downward._

 _"Wha-?"_

 _The next thing he knew, he was on top of the desk... and on top of his bodyguard. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Anna's bright blue eyes staring into his. His heart began to beat rapidly as his insides started boiling._

 _The two laid there like that for what seemed like an eternity, but only a few minutes had passed. Kazuya couldn't move; it's like his body was against him. Perhaps Devil was controlling him right now? It was certainly a convenient excuse._

 _Their eyes stayed locked, sharp breaths erupting. Anna's face curled into a smile... a cute, sweet, beautiful smile..._

 _Kazuya couldn't control himself; like an invisible force pushed his face forward, his lips went down and met with the soft warmth of hers. He felt her lips tighten, locking his in place with hers. A soft moan rang out from Anna's throat._

 _For a while they held the kiss, neither reluctant or looking to pull away. Their lips moved together slightly, doing a slow, gentle dance as quiet moans leaked out. Anna's eyes closed and her legs wrapped around Kazuya's waist as she welcomed his affections._

 _Suddenly, much to her disappointment, Kazuya sprang upwards as if someone had tried to brand him._

 _"G-get out of my office! I mean it!" Kazuya commanded, pointing to the door._

 _Anna sat there for a few moments, looking at Kazuya with a pained expression. But once she realized he wasn't backing down, she got off the desk and slumped away._

 _"And take your dress with you." Kazuya commanded, crumpling her dress in a ball and throwing it at her head._

"You were drunk that night. Nothing would have happened otherwise." Kazuya replied, looking away just so Anna couldn't see the discomfort in his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling. But I felt your lips, and they were loooooving iiiiiiiit..." Anna chuckled.

"That's it, we're paying our bill. I'm taking you home."

"N-no wait! I'll shut up, I promise!"

Kazuya started to get up, but he looked at Anna and saw a different face... a much different expression from the drunken one she had been wearing all night. This one was a genuine, pleading expression, like if Kazuya left right now her heart would break. Either she was serious, or she was damn good at giving puppy eyes.

"Please... I was serious about what I said. I just want to spend time with you and catch up, okay? I promise I'll stop teasing you."

Kazuya put his hand to his chin. "Hmmm...fine."

The rest of the night was much more pleasant: they just talked nonstop, about anything and everything. Old stories, no matter how embarassing, were dug out of the sand and brought back to light. 20 years worth of memories suddenly felt like they happened just last week. Kazuya had to admit, he was kind of having a good time just chatting with his old colleage; when he first entered the restaraunt, he was completely on edge...but now, it felt less like Anna working some angle and more like sitting and chatting with an old friend.

...Friend? Did Kazuya really just have that thought? He put his hand to his head and closed his eyes... how DID he think of Anna? Was she an annoying fly in his ear? A fairly competent bodyguard? A loyal comrade? A friend? Was she... someone he wants to be physically and emotionally closer to?

"Hey, what's wrong? You got a headache?" Anna asked.

"No..."

"Heh, well I definitely don't. Woooooo~!"

"You will in the morning. In fact, you probably won't remember even coming to work. Cmon, let's get you out of here."

Anna was too drunk to argue, plus it was getting late, so she just went into autopilot and followed Kazuya out to the parking lot. He had to help her most of the way, especially getting into the vehicle.

It was a mostly quiet trip back to Anna's apartment, as she was getting pretty close to passing out. That would probably be the best thing for her tonight. Kazuya was going to just pick her up, drop her in front of her door, and walk away. Nice and simple.

"Woooooo takeoff!" Anna whooped as Kazuya scooped her up and made his way to her apartment. She was getting annoying again, and it made Kazuya's feet start to move faster and faster. He imagined Anna's door like the endzone of a football field; only a little more and he would be able to go home in triumph.

Finally they made it and Kazuya sighed with relief.

"Okay we're here, bye." Kazuya blurted as he put Anna down and started to walked away. Unfortunately, he didn't escape fast enough.

"Wait!"

Kazuya growled as he stopped in his tracks and reluctantly turned around. "What?!"

His eyes widened when Anna plowed into him and pushed him against the wall, arms around his neck keeping her body tightly against his.

"You didn't think you'd get away without this..."

Anna pressed her face against his and her lips found their target. Kazuya was in too much shock to move; the sensation of reliving that night at the party was an overwhelming experience. It was so powerful he nearly fell to his knees.

When her lips finally left his, Kazuya didn't know whether to be grateful or left wanting more. His mind was spinning, like a tornado wreaking havoc on his emotions.

"There you go. Our little trip down memory lane is complete. See ya at work~!"

Anna gave a wink and a wave, and just like that, the door shut and she was gone. Kazuya was left standing there, wondering how the hell he managed to drop his guard. She was so crafty... she loosened him up all night and then went in for the kill. If there was anyone on the planet that could do it... it was her.

Kazuya felt himself tightening in the crotch area as the sensation still burned on his lips. He looked down at his pants, which were currently pitching a tent, and a scowl grew on his lips.

"Dammit... that damn woman..."

Just like at that decades old party... Anna stirred up parts of him that were long dormant.


	3. Chapter 3

Even as Kazuya woke up the next morning, he could still feel the burn of Anna's drunken kiss tingling on his lips. He could have sworn he even saw her in his dreams last night... what was she doing to him?! Once again she had gotten one over on him, and he was powerless to resist. Kazuya Mishima, the most powerful man in the world... defeated by a piece of eye candy.

 **LATER AT WORK...**

"I'm not letting her into my office...I'm not letting her into my office...I'm not letting her into my office..."

Kazuya muttered it over and over like a record on loop, wondering if it would do any good. Perhaps he could will himself into keeping Anna at bay if he kept repeating the words.

Suddenly he heard it... the click clack of high heels.

"Damn, she's coming. Oh well, the door's locked."

Kazuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath, dreading the impending footsteps growing nearer and nearer. When they finally stopped, he knew she was at his door.

The doorknob jiggled a few times, unable to turn properly. After a few attempts, a knock rang out.

"Yoohoo! You in there, boss?"

Kazuya shut his mouth, not even drawing a breath.

"Hello? Kazuya? You in there?"

A few more knocks.

"I know you're there, Kazuya. You locked it from the inside, didn't you?"

"GO AWAY!" Kazuya finally bellowed. Like it or not, now she knew he was there.

"Now is that any way to treat a girl who showed you a good time last night?"

"I don't know what you mean by that, but I do know that last night you were an annoying, drunken bimbo!" Kazuya replied loudly.

"But you had FUN, didn't you?"

Kazuya sighed and put his hand to his forehead. "Yes... I guess..."

"Heh heh... exactly. You may act all cold and hard, but deep down you know I'm the most fun thing in your life right now."

Kazuya was silent after those words. Honestly, and as much as he hated to admit it... she was right. Going out with her last night was the first diversion from his typical, monotonous routine that he had unfortunately grown so accustomed to. No matter how much he tried to fight it, Anna was starting to claw her way into his cold, black heart.

"Ah, forget this. If you're gonna act this way, I'll just take one of my sick days. Bye!"

"N-no wait...!" Kazuya blurted. But it was too late; Anna had left. And now... he was starting to regret it.

"Dammit...what's...happening to me...?"

Kazuya could feel it: the exact same emotion he felt when he yelled at Anna yesterday and kicked her out of his office. He was feeling "Anna Withdrawal", latent though it was. It only seemed to activate after he convinced himself he didn't want Anna bothering him. It's like his mind was at war with itself; he couldn't decide whether Anna was just a nuisance, or if he actually NEEDED her in his life to take him away from his dark, boring world.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. I'm Kazuya Mishima, dammit. I don't need anyone in my life. I have all the power in the world... what need do I have for some annoying, flirtatious pair of tits?"

But the more Kazuya tried to convince himself of it... the more ridiculous it sounded. Every human being needed a social life, no matter who they were or what terrifying demon was inside them. Anna served a necessary purpose beyond just being an assistant/bodyguard/assassin; she also served to be the one source of heat in his cold, frigid lifestyle.

Aside from that... it was obvious Anna turned him on. Another thing that he wanted to deny, but failed epically at. Even that one kiss last night sent his trousers ablaze. But was she into HIM...?

"Hmm... I need to talk. I need..."

Kazuya reached over and put his hand on the recording button of his speaker. The whole building could hear him now.

"Bruce Irvin, come to my office. Bruce Irvin, report to the CEO's office on the double."

Kazuya tapped his foot as he anxiously awaited the arrival of his friend and commander of his private unit. Bruce Irvin... a man who had stood with Kazuya through thick and thin. He's been a faithful companion from the time Kazuya rose to power 20 years ago, to the time he returned from the grave. But aside from that... he was just a good friend. He was a great guy just to have a man to man conversation with. Kazuya may take him for granted, but he honestly would be lost without Bruce Irvin at his side.

The doorknob jiggled a few times, followed by a knock.

"Shit, forgot to unlock it..."

Kazuya got up from his desk and approached the door, turned the deadbolt sideways to unlock the door. He grabbed the door and opened it, coming face to face with Bruce himself.

"Wassup?" Bruce asked. He was dressed in his combat uniform, indicating that he was either returning back or he would be heading into the field soon.

"Come in. Sit down."

Bruce scratched his arm nervously. "Uh, this isn't about that screw up in Hamburg is it? Because I did TECHNICALLY complete the mission..."

"No, I don't care about that! Just sit down! I need... to talk. Man to man."

Bruce rubbed his head a little as he sat down. "Umm... okay. Shoot."

Kazuya sat down and put his hand to his chin, leaning against his arm on the desk. He looked at Bruce, eyes focused on his.

"It's about... a certain someone who was recently hired back."

"O...kay? Ummm... who is it?"

"Someone we are both acquainted with. We have a bit of history together..."

"Why you making me play a guessing game, man? Just fuckin say it."

"Anna."

Bruce snapped his finger. "Ahhhh yes! She did come back recently, didn't she? Ah man, the gang's back together. Now we just need Ganryu's fat ass, ha ha!"

"Yes, Anna is back. And...well... she's been spending a LOT of time with me... in my office."

Bruce's eyes widened as a little grin crept on his lips. "Ooooooooh... you hittin that?"

"NO I AM NOT!" Kazuya cried, banging his fist. "But... something weird is happening between us. I... find myself being... drawn to her..."

"Ah I see. You gettin a little crush, eh?"

"She's just... constantly near me! She's always trying to talk to me, invade my personal space, and... well... last night we went out together and she... kissed me."

Bruce gave a little thumbs up. "Hey, that's good man! If you ask me, a little ass on the side would be good for you. You're so uptight lately."

"I'm not talking about having sex with her! I just... well I... do you think she's into me?"

Bruce leaned over a little and propped against the desk, getting close to Kazuya.

"Look, buddy... if there's one thing I know about Anna, it's that she does a really good job of making people fall in love with her. Look, I've been down that road too. We had a little thing back then, and yes I had sex with her. For a little while, I thought she was an angel in a red dress sent just for me. But one day, Anna lost interest in me and moved on. That's when I realized something important... it's not real with her."

Kazuya rubbed his chin a few times. "Not...real?"

"Not. Real. Trust me man, that bitch is not looking for love. She was put on this Earth to have a good time and make people happy, but wake up in the morning a free woman. If she's acting like she's into you right now, it's because you've just caught her attention. She'll have fun with you for a little while, then get bored and move on to the next catch."

Kazuya folded his arms and looked down as he took in everything that Bruce told him. It was a lot to process. But this still didn't answer his question... what should HE do about it?

"So tell me, what do I do? I don't care about how Anna chooses to live her life, I just care about MINE. For better or worse, Anna really... well... I like having her around. Go ahead and call me a sucker if you want, but I can't help it. She's...entertaining."

Bruce snickered a few times before regaining his straight face. "Dude... just dive in then."

Kazuya's eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I mean it, amigo. Just have fun! Just because I told you the truth about Anna doesn't mean you have to stop enjoying her company. While she's into you, go ahead and embrace it. Have the time of your life! Believe me man, and I do speak from experience... she is GOOD."

Kazuya felt a very unfamiliar rush of heat in his face. "B-but... I can't just go and ask her for... I mean... what if I misinterpreted her?"

"Ha ha ha! My man... if she's already talked you into taking her out, then you're already in there. I mean it."

"Hmph... well... I dunno..."

"Just stop trying to fight it, man. If you spend your whole life pushing people away, you're gonna die a miserable, lonely, unfulfilled sack of shit. You gotta get back on the scene, get your confidence back! See if your bits and pieces are still working."

Kazuya facepalmed after hearing that last part. "Okay, I've heard enough. Thank you Bruce."

Bruce stood up from his chair and raised his fist, awaiting a fist bump. Surprisingly, Kazuya returned the favor. With a tiny wave, Bruce walked out of the office and shut the door.

Kazuya was left alone with his thoughts as he put his hands together and pressed his chin against them, his eyes closed and his mind wandering.

"If I do this... what will people think?"

Kazuya had a choice to make: one move would be more fun, but people might talk. The other move would leave him back where he started... waking up in the morning miserable, going to work miserable, and then going to bed at night miserable. There was no denying it... he NEEDED Anna. He needed a beautiful woman in his life to pick him back up, even if it didn't mean anything serious.

"Hmph... fuck what others think. I'm Kazuya Mishima and I do what I WANT!"

With his mind made up, Kazuya decided to spend the rest of his work day planning his approach. He thought of what words to say, what moves to make... and he pondered whether he should stop by a drugstore and pick up a little blue pill.

 **Next... Kazuya confronts Anna! Who knows what will happen... wink wink.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kazuya drove towards her apartment like a man liberated. Although his mind was still battling, his body kept moving towards Anna's location as if she was some kind of man-magnet. Maybe it was Angel who wanted him to stay away, and Devil the one who was saying "fucking smash that!"

Despite not coming to a decision yet, Kazuya was getting closer and closer to the parking lot of the apartment complex Anna was staying at. The moon was full, the night dark... and Kazuya's hormones raging. Bruce's words had given him a certain confidence boost; now that he knew Anna was coming on to him, maybe it was time for him to do a little pushing of his own. Heaven knows he needed to feel something good: something to offset his horrible, miserable routine he had grown so accustomed to. Anna was the answer.

Kazuya shut his car off and stormed towards the building, his body still in autopilot. His mind was starting to clear; one desire was breaking through above all else. He knew he wanted this. After all this time... he wanted Anna. There would be no hesitation this time. No matter what workplace gossip would erupt, he was going to fuck Anna and he was going to feel 200 percent better about his life. It wasn't love... it was a release.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside Anna's apartment. The hesitation crept into his arm, making it a bit stiffer than normal as he raised his fist to her door. He took a deep breath; all he had to do was let his hand fly forward, and his life would change. Maybe after he was done with Anna tonight, he could actually sleep well for once and wake up feeling good one day out of the whole year. Or maybe... more than one day?

Kazuya finally urged his hand forward.

KNOCK KNOCK!

His insides buzzed like a beehive, wondering what would await him at the door. Was she mad at him for locking her out of his office? Maybe she would stop him at the door, and his night would have a sudden and unpleasant conclusion. No... she wouldn't do that to him, would she? He was already too prepared; one way or another, this was happening! Even if he had to go Devil on her ass!

The clicking of a lock could be heard, followed by the twisting of the doorknob. Kazuya held his breath as the door opened... and his eyes met hers.

"Huh...? Well, isn't this a surprise. Hey boss." Anna said, not seeming too surprised that he was at the door.

"...Miss Williams." Kazuya said with a nod. As his head lowered, so did his eyes... and his eyes captured a lot. Apparently, Anna wasn't a fan of sleeping with much clothing on. She was only wearing two things: a completely unbuttoned red silk shirt, hanging wide open and failing to conceal most of her breasts, and white silk panties that were clearly see-through.

Now how was he going to play this...?

"Wanna come in?" Anna asked, her lips curling into a slight grin.

Whew... well that was easy.

Kazuya merely grunted and gave the slightest of nods, indicating he wasn't going anywhere. Anna grinned and swung the door wide open for him, trusting him to close it behind them. Kazuya's eyes immediately darted downwards to her backside, which could be seen clearly enough through the transparent fabric. He could see the bare skin of her cheeks, as well as her crevasse where the fabric ever so subtly molded to it. Blood was already rushing to his loins, making his entire body vibrate with an anxious warmth.

"So what brings you to my place tonight? Bored?" Anna asked. She approached the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of scotch, then reached into the freezer and grabbed an ice tray.

Kazuya watched her as she filled two glasses, his eyes fighting to avoid staring at her exposed chest and her ass every time she had her back turned. "Hmph... you could say that. Maybe I was just looking to escape from the monotony of my day to day typical bullshit."

"If you wanted a change, then why not go out with Bruce? He's always talking about taking you to his favorite strip clubs and sports bars."

"Bruce isn't the kind of company I need."

That raised Anna's eyebrow. "Oh? Well you'll have to tell me what kind of company you're referring to, because you sure didn't act like you wanted mine today."

Anna brought Kazuya one of the glasses, then sat down with her own glass and took a sip. Kazuya sat down on the couch next to her, feeling warmer and warmer the longer he stayed near her.

"I just needed to concentrate today. I couldn't afford to have you distracting me."

"Heh, really? You're gonna use that tired excuse?"

Kazuya snarled slightly, his red eye twitching. "What do you want to hear? That I was thinking about you all day?"

Anna put her hand to her chin and gave a cutesy smile. "Well it would definitely make my night to hear you say that~"

Kazuya tensed up when Anna suddenly turned around, facing him, and nonchalantly extended her legs over his lap. She continued to smile as she just sat there and continued sipping her drink.

"...Fine. I was sitting in my office today, thinking about... things." Kazuya replied, trying to sound as composed as his raging libido would allow.

"Hmm? What kind of things?"

"About life... my present, future, desires, ambitions... and the people close to me."

"Mmm... that's a pretty narrow list, boss. There's only two people on it. Sounds like you should keep them close, and never take them for granted." Anna replied, finishing her drink and setting the glass on the adjacent coffee table.

"You're right." Kazuya said, putting his glass aside as well. "And that's why I've come to a conclusion."

"...What conclusion?"

Kazuya leaped off the couch like someone had stuck him with a pin. He knelt down and scooped up Anna before she even had time to blink, pulling her close to him. His lips found hers like a missile locked on target, and the two of them held that kiss for what seemed to be an entire minute before he pulled away.

"I want you, Anna... I need you... I have to have you...!" Kazuya whispered into her lips before connecting with her once more.

"Mmm..mmm...mmph-you don't say, heh heh heh~" Anna beckoned between kisses.

Her legs coiled tight around Kazuya's waist and she clung on to him as he hastily transported her to her own bedroom. He was in full primal mode; coherent thought was thrown out the window, and all that remained was animalistic lust.

He slammed Anna against the soft mattress, and quickly discarded the unbuttoned pajama top that was the only thing covering her torso. A grinning Anna was already working on his shirt, pulling it apart and making the buttons forcefully undo themselves. She didn't seem the least bit surprised or concerned by the current circumstances. It was as if she was waiting for him this whole time... just waiting for him to make the first move.

Kazuya squeezed two handfuls of her ample bosom, letting her breast fat bulge through his fingers like putty as he worked them around in his fingers. Her nubs brushed against his inner palms, making her moan softly and giggle.

"Mmmm...ahhh heh heh, I knew you'd have the balls to make a move on me eventually~"

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Kazuya breathed in response as he straddled Anna and leaned in, his lips approaching the target like a descending plane. As his torso grew within reach, Anna extended her hands and grabbed his pecs forcefully.

Kazuya grunted sharply as his lips smashed into hers and tongues connected like a bridge. Anna's hands explored his torso, while Kazuya's hands continued to squeeze and maneuver her breasts within his fingers. The only sound in the room was their hot breaths, breathing into each other's faces as their tongues collided sloppily, sometimes missing their mark completely and just grazing each other's lips.

Kazuya went lower, running his tongue down her neck before latching his lips on and kissing her up and down, from her chest to her chin. Anna's head drew back, legs elevated and wrapped tight around Kazuya, her moans began spilling out with no restraint.

"Uhhhn...ahh... ahhhh..."

The harder Kazuya kissed her neck, the harder her hands explored his body. She squeezed and kneaded his pecs, her fingers danced on his nipples before sliding downwards and tracing the pattern of his abs. She stretched her hands wide and slid all the way back up his torso, reaching his pecs once again and rubbing them up and down.

Kazuya continued to swirl her breasts around in his fingers like water balloons. His lips traveled all the way back up her neck until he reached her lips once more and the battle of mouths continued.

"Mmph-what mmph-changed mmph-your mind?" Anna whispered between kisses.

"Mmph-I'm ready to start living again." Kazuya replied as his tongue buried into her mouth once again.

"Mmm-mmphmmmhmmmm... all you had to do was ask, heh heh~"

Anna escaped from Kazuya's mount and shoved him backwards. Kazuya was now on his back, looking up at the giant pair of tits dangling above and Anna's grinning face.

"You should have come to me sooner, Kazzy baby." Anna cooed as she leaned down and started kissing his nipples.

"Nnngh..." Kazuya grunted, feeling her wet tongue on his nubs and her soft lips trailing around his pecs.

"Mmm... mmm...you should know I have the power to change your life." Anna cooed between kisses. "You know I can rock your world. I can make you feel like no man has ever felt."

"Unnngh...ahhh... is that a joke...?" Kazuya hissed as her tongue trailed down his torso.

"Well... every man who hasn't had the pleasure of meeting me, that is~"

"Nghhhahhhh... that's a pretty short list, isn't it...?"

Anna's response was forcefully grabbing his jaw and squeezing it. She hovered over him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Now now, play nice baby. If you keep talking to me like that, I'll have to break your teeth. Would you like that, hmmmm~?"

Kazuya just rolled his eyes, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation of Anna's hand on his jaw. He wasn't going to let her dominate him... he was Kazuya Mishima; he calls the shots.

"Your choice, Kazzy darling. You want me to hurt you? Or would you rather I take off THESE~?"

Kazuya shuddered as he felt Anna's forefinger dance across his zipper. It went upwards slightly and flicked the button of his pants open, then slid back down until Anna's forefinger and thumb gripped his zipper and slid it slowly down.

ZIIIIIIIIIP!

Anna had his pants and boxers below his thighs in one fell swoop. Kazuya tensed up when he felt her eyes looking at his giant man meat; only one woman had ever seen it. Of course she was long gone now, and Kazuya hadn't had any ass since her. Anna would be only his second woman. The thought of finally getting to unleash his pent up libido had Kazuya welling with an almost violent arousal...

"Oooooh, not baaaaad. You're really packing some heat, boss~" Anna said with a wink. She took it in her hand and gently stroked it a few times. Kazuya straight up shuddered from experiencing the feeling of someone touching his dick after so long. It was an intoxicating, STUPEFYING feeling.

"Nnngh...urrrgh..." Kazuya grunted deeply as Anna quickened the pace of his meat across her palm. She had only a few fingers latched around it, and was sort of just teasing it up and down a little. But nonetheless, Kazuya was fully hard from just feeling a woman's touch after being lonely and miserable all this time.

Anna's grin didn't subside the whole time. She was loving what she was doing to Kazuya; it was like a personal victory for her, to score with her hot hunk of an employer after all this time. While it WAS kind of unfortunate that he wasn't 20 years younger, he was still plenty sexy and had an even hotter bod than any man she had ever been with. Kazuya was all hers now... and he was quite a catch.

"Mmmm... I can tell you've been for too long without this~" Anna cooed, getting a firmer grip on his dong and really pumping it roughly. "How long has it been since Jun, Kazzy darling...how long has it been since you felt the touch of a woman?"

"Hnnngh...ahhh... sh-shut up." Kazuya hissed between moans. His body started to arch a bit from the sudden quickening of pace.

"When I'm done with you, you're gonna be addicted to me, Kaz." Anna teased. "You won't be able to last 30 minutes without feeling me. I'll be your drug... your dirty, sexy, nasty drug that you can't live with-OUUUUUUUT!"

Anna squealed when Kazuya suddenly overpowered her and had her pinned against the bed. She looked up, and all she could see was his piercing gaze. His red eye glowed malevolently, sending a chill in her spine.

"I thought I said SHUT UP! You conniving bitch!" Kazuya growled.

"Mmmph..? Mmmmmph..." Anna moaned when his tongue suddenly entered her mouth and began exploring her oral cave. But it only stayed there for a few seconds before his tongue left her mouth and descended upon her left breast.

"Let's get one thing straight. I may have come to you... but that doesn't mean you're calling the shots here." Kazuya said, then immediately started licking her areola.

"Nggg-sh-SHIT...!" Anna moaned out.

Kazuya continued to lick her nipple all over, then expanded to her entire breast, all the while still talking.

"You don't own me... you don't control me... I'm Kazuya Mishima. The Devil is inside me, bitch! I have all the power, and you will worship me if I wish it!"

"O-o-o-o-k-k-k-kay then... hnnh haaah, n-not so hard~" Anna whimpered.

But Kazuya was beyond listening to her requests. His other hand was handing her right breast intensely, almost like he was crushing an opponent's skull. All the while his mouth was on her left breast, sucking her tit flesh so hard that she was sure there would be hickeys left behind. If it didn't feel so good, she would be crying in pain right now.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Sh-shiiiiii-IIIT! OHHH SHIT!"

Kazuya left her breasts and then clutched the rim of her panties. He yanked downward as hard as possible, ripping the panties from her pelvis like they were made of paper.

"H-HEY! Those were expen-SAAAHHHHHHHHHH~!"

Kazuya's fingers danced across her folds, getting a feel for what he would soon be working with. While Kazuya touched her, he scanned up and down her womanhood. While Anna's pussy was the exact opposite of uncharted territory, it actually looked pretty good! She took good care it, obviously; it still had a healthy pink color, and it was relatively tight. It had a few signs of wear and tear, but it probably wasn't enough to even make a difference.

Kazuya plunged his fingers in, getting a feel for her inside. Her pussy had a decent suction to it; it wasn't brand new factory sealed, but it wasn't like a set of double doors. When Kazuya felt her wetness trickle across his fingers, his arousal reached it's peak. He was ready to take Anna for a drive.

"H-h-hahhh...aahhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiit~" Anna cried out.

Kazuya pumped his fingers inside a few more times before finally pulling them out, carrying a string of her precum out along with it. Anna wanted this just as badly as he did, obviously.

"Huff...huff... you wanna call the shots? Fine! Then fuck me like a man who takes initiative!" Anna cried out. "Fuck me like the all-powerful son of a bitch you are! Make me your fucking bitch, Kazzy!" Anna grinned as she said those words; with that challenge, she knew Kazuya would be compelled to go all out.

Kazuya finished losing whatever clothing he had left, leaving the two of them naked and burning with lust. Anna tingled with warmth as he hovered back over her, taking her legs and stretching them as far back as he could, until they were on each side of her head. Her glistening pussy and puckering asshole stood out, eager to accept any object inside them.

Kazuya took a deep breath and put a hand on each thigh, his body shaking with anxiety. He lowered himself down further...further... until his penis touched down on the surface of her pussy. Kazuya pushed his hips forward, watching in awe as Anna's walls opened and accepted his giant organ with a warm, wet, sticky embrace.

"Nnnngh~" Anna moaned out upon feeling the fat object push inside her. She couldn't help but watch as Kazuya's pelvis came forward, his penis disappearing inch by inch inside until she could feel his pelvis touch her.

Kazuya grunted loudly as he pulled out and slammed back in. After adjusting to the feeling, he was able to start really hammering her with two pumps per second.

"Ungh! Ungh! Uhhhn!" he grunted with each duo of pumps.

"Ohhh! Ohhh fucking shit yes! Ohhhh FUUUCK~!" Anna cried out, her eyes fixated on his thick meat descending into her pussy with each pump. Her breasts, resting against her chest, dangled around and around like a merry-go-round.

Kazuya's mouth hung open, his grunts loud and breath-like, as the accumulation of half a lifetime without a woman was being unleashed with perpetual downward thrusts. Bruce was right... Anna felt fucking AMAZING. Maybe it was just his longing? To a person starving to death, even a mere potato chip would taste like pure heaven. Nonetheless, Kazuya chose to believe that Anna was a fucking sex goddess, capable of making a man cum harder than his wildest fantasy.

"Uhhhhn! Uhhhhhhn~!" his moans continued to grunt out. His mouth continued to hang wide open, his veins protruding from his biceps from the intensity of his grip on her thighs.

"Ohhh ohhh OHHHH F-F-FUUUU-UUUCKKKKK~! Anna howled as her pussy clenched tight and began its first series of rapid contractions, sending her vaginal juices flowing out the edges and trickling on the sheets. Kazuya had a front row seat to this, and seeing it just made him want to go even harder.

"Unnngh...unnngh...unnngh... come here...!"

Kazuya grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, like lifting a wheelbarrow. He pulled out of her and flipped her over, setting her down ass-up. He grabbed two handfuls of her abundant booty meat and went back inside her, fucking her doggystyle from behind.

"Ohhhhhhh goooooood yeeeeeeeeeees~!" Anna cried out, her moans long and drawn out like a singer hitting a powerful note.

Kazuya's pelvis slapped against her butt like cracking thunder, his penis ravaging her insides and sending more of her womanly essence trickling out of her cave. He could feel the growing pressure gathering at his tip, just waiting for the peak of stimulation to erupt like lava from his urethra.

He put his back into it, now pumping three times per second inside Anna and making her ass cheeks ripple from the vibrations.

"AHHH! AHHH FUCKING GOD ANNA! Uhhhhn Bruce was fucking right about you!"

Kazuya was so lost in his bliss that he didn't realize he had just told on his best friend. But that didn't matter to him right now; he was focused on one thing only... that sweet release.

He pumped and pumped, clenching tight as he fought to hold it in for just a few more sweet pumps... but finally his semen cried out for freedom and his urethra granted it.

"UHHHHHHHHHNH~!"

Kazuya's cum didn't just flow, it was forcefully PROPELLED out of his dick, blasting Anna's insides with his thick white essence and filling it to the brim.

"OHHH FFFFFFFUUCK! FUUUUUCK!"

Kazuya continued to pump, still feeling the contractions. His cum was gushing from her walls at this point, from the sheer abundance of it inside her. Every last drop of it from years of buildup were being pumped inside Anna with extreme velocity.

It took a few more minutes before Kazuya finally pulled out and fell backwards, collapsing against the pillow. Anna fell down on top of him, and her lips met his with a gentle breeze after the raging storm. After a few minutes, the gentle kiss was broken and Anna laid out on top of Kazuya, getting comfy with her head under his chin.

For a few minutes, the only sound was their desperate lungs trying to regain air. Eventually, things finally died down and they were able to converse.

"...so Bruce has been talking about me, huh?" Anna muttered.

Kazuya knew there was no way out, so he decided to be honest.

"...Yes."

"Heh... what'd he say about me?"

"He just...said...that you were a good lay."

"Ha ha ha ha! Well duh! Cmooon, that's not all he told you. Did he tell you...?"

Kazuya gulped; he had an ominous feeling that Anna was about to bring up something he wished she didn't know about.

"...that I'm just a puppet master that uses men for fun and then drops them?"

And there it was. Great... he should have known Anna had already been through this with Bruce before. She probably expected Bruce to say that to every friend he had.

"Th-that's..."

"Shhhhhh... it's okay~" Anna cooed. She leaned up and kissed Kazuya deep on the lips, gently rubbing his pecs. She let her tongue dance in his mouth for a few seconds before the kiss was finally broken.

"Now listen to me, Kazuya sweetie. Bruce is just a salty little fuckwad that still hasn't gotten over me dumping him a long time ago. I figured he would tell you that trash about me if you two ever decided to talk about it."

Kazuya's eyebrow raised. "So... it's not true?"

Anna kissed him again and giggled. "Of course it's not true! I decide who I want to give my heart to. Bruce wasn't the one... but you are."

Kazuya's eyes shot open. "...Really?"

"Yep! I love you with all my heart, Kazzy darling. I want us to do this every single night. Will you do that for me~?"

Kazuya looked into Anna's eyes, trying to process things. Something... didn't feel right, to be honest. He trusted Bruce's word more than Anna's, but... Anna was so fucking beautiful right now. She was his naked, cum-filled goddess, pouring her heart out to him whilst laying in his arms. This was a special moment for him; Kazuya hadn't felt like this since...

"I'll do anything you want me too, Anna. I love you."

Anna's lips curled into a grin as she once again pressed them against Kazuya's, the kiss a lot longer and warmer than the ones before. She finally pulled away with a wet smooch and giggled.

"Kazuya, honey... your life is about to get a whole lot more fun."

 **Next...the perfect love story continues...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is turning into a soap opera... seriously, I've read over this chapter several times and "soap opera" immediately comes to mind. If you like that sort of thing, combined with glorious Kaz/Anna smut, then keep on reading. If not... this fic isn't really for you. It's not action packed or anything like that; it's just a cheesy soap opera with dirty smut.**

 **Anyways, enjoy. And thanks to my readers/reviewers up to this point.**

Kazuya felt just as powerful and healthy as a man of his stature should feel. He woke up, cooked his own breakfast, blended a smoothie, and then actually hit the gym for the first time in a while.

"HYAAAGH! HYAAAGH! HYAAAAGH!" he kiai'd with each thunderous kick against the punching back. Everyone else in the gym had stopped working out and just watched with awe as the mighty Kazuya Mishima tore the everloving shit out the punching back with his deadly Mishima Style Karate. By the time he had finished, the chain had broken and it was just a crumpled mess on the floor with the sand spilling out like a human being's guts.

When Kazuya was satisfied, he wiped his sweaty brow and then went back home to shower before work.

Kazuya didn't just stand in the shower and let the water fall on him like usual; he scrubbed himself like a man with confidence, washing every pore and crevasse until he felt like a freshly polished shoe. He stepped out of the bathroom not even bothering to grab a towel; he wanted to just admire himself in the mirror for a second. He flexed his muscles, watching the ripples course through his arms, legs, and torso. His pectorals bulged with their perfect roundness, the water droplets slid downwards into the maze of his six-pack abs. And then there was his manhood; he had finally blew the dirt off that bad boy and put it to good use last night. Maybe it was just his positive disposition, but he felt even bigger than usual today.

At work, he did something that he used to do when he was younger; he actually threw his feet up on the desk and leaned back in his comfy chair. He didn't care what stuff got accidentally knocked off; there'd surely be someone to pick it up later. A grin crept upon his face; today was a good day.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his office door. Figuring it was only one of two people, Kazuya flipped a coin and decided which name to call out:

"Enter...Anna."

The door opened and Kazuya's eyes were not met with the eyes of his slender, voluptuous, sexy lover... it was the eyes of his tall, lean, muscular Muay Thai practitioner of a best friend.

"Wrong mate, bro." he chuckled.

Kazuya rolled his eyes. "...Bruce."

Bruce casually walked over to Kazuya's office couch and plopped onto it. He laid out flat, propping his boot-clad feet up on the arm of the other side.

"Ahhhh... man, you got some comfy furniture in here. Hey, where's your remote?"

Kazuya rolled his eyes again. "...It's underneath. Slide your hand under and you should feel it."

Bruce reached underneath the couch and he could feel the remote; he quickly grabbed it and turned on Kazuya's 60-inch flatscreen that he had installed in the top-left corner of the office.

"...Is there a reason you barged into my office and are now watching my tv?" Kazuya finally inquired.

Bruce turned down the volume. "I'm just waiting for you to tell me about last night."

"...Of course you are."

The seconds of silence ticked by as Kazuya tested the limits of Bruce's patience, and vice versa. In the end, Bruce prevailed as Kazuya finally opened his mouth to initiate:

"Fine. We fucked."

Bruce threw his hands up in the air as if a touchdown was scored. "Nice! I knew you could do it! You just needed a little confidence!"

"What can I say? You were right. Well... almost."

"Huh?"

Bruce looked over at Kazuya, eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about, man?"

Kazuya put his hand to his chin. He was reluctant to say... but Kazuya Mishima was not a coward. He would own up to what he did with his feet planted firmly.

"I accidentally told on you last night."

Bruce's eyebrow stayed raised. "Eh?"

"Anna knows about what you said about me."

Bruce nodded. "Ahh, I see. And are you gonna tell me what she had to say in response?"

Kazuya closed his eyes and thought about it for a second, then opened them and looked at Bruce. "Well, I suppose you deserve a freebie. Very well then."

"Let's hear it."

"...She said you were jealous and you weren't over her still."

Bruce chuckled as he turned back around and faced the tv. "Heh heh heh... yeeeah I figured that's what she'd be like."

"You don't seem too bothered by it."

"I'm not. I wanna hear more about you two."

Kazuya closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Well... she said she loved me."

Bruce's eyes widened. "Wowwww."

"And I said it too... dammit, I wasn't thinking! W-was I...?"

"Well shit... sounds to me like she's got you wrapped around her finger already. And in one night too? Holy shit!"

Kazuya clenched his teeth. "Silence! Don't forget I have the authority to send your smug ass to the frontlines."

Bruce gave a toothy grin. "Whatevs, dude. I don't give a shit if you're in love with Anna. Just don't be surprised when the bitch leaves you in the rain one day."

Kazuya scoffed. "You know... maybe she's right about you. What if I told you that I believe her?"

Bruce shrugged. "Hey, it's your choice to believe who you want to believe. She said she loves you, I say it's all bullshit. At the end of the day, it's your call."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, you wanna go do something productive? There's a new batch of recruits coming in today, and I'm sure they'd love to get a lesson from a seasoned veteran like yourself."

"Nah, I think I wanna rest my 'seasoned' bones on your couch."

"Hmph."

Their conversation was cut short when the door opened again. Kazuya's eyes darted towards the doorway, and this time it WAS who he had expected: She was wearing black leggings with red stiletto heels, and a red tube top that hugged her breasts tightly, revealing a precious inch or two of her tight cleavage. She was wearing no bra, as per the usual standard with tube tops.

"Hey... **baby**." Anna said with a wink. Kazuya rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the warmth growing in his cheeks. But that warmth only increased tenfold when Anna leaned over the desk and planted a deep, unhurried kiss on his lips.

Anna looked over at Bruce, who was still laying there. "Brucie... I saw a cockroach in my office. Can you pleeeease go squash it for me?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "What? Am I your personal exterminator? You're wearing shoes that could kill a man!"

Anna whined. "But Bruciiiiie! It's very hard to kill a cockroach with stiletto heels! Cmon, go stomp it with your big ol' combat boots!"

"Ugh... fine. But I'm gonna leave it's corpse laying on your desk."

"D-don't! BRUCE!"

But Bruce only laughed as he shut the door.

Anna grinned as she went over to the door and locked it, then approached Kazuya at his desk with a sultry smile. "You been thinking about me, sweetie?"

Kazuya gave his usual eyeroll. "You were just lying about the cockroach weren't you?"

Anna giggled. "Well that's the beautiful thing: no I wasn't! But it still kills two birds with one stone by getting Bruce out of your office and getting rid of the cockroach in MY office~"

Kazuya's lips curled into an evil grin. "Heh... how cunning of you."

"So now..."

Anna draped one leg onto Kazuya's desk.

"We've got time..."

Anna placed her hands on the desk to help get her other leg up there. She got on all fours, leaning forward with a grin. Kazuya's eyes darted downward to her cleavage, which was being generously displayed from her current position.

"To do this~"

Anna leaned in and closed distance on their faces until their lips connected. Kazuya felt her tongue enter his mouth, and he closed his eyes to relish the sensation of her warm lips on his. He could feel her crawling into his lap: one leg draped over one side, one leg over the other side, and finally the warm cushion of her butt lowering onto him. Her torso pressed tight against his, and her arms went around his neck.

They engaged in a warm, passionate meeting of lips and tongues. Kazuya's tongue got well acquainted with Anna's, as they swirled and brushed against each other, invading the other's cave. Their lips stayed glued together, only occasionally pulling apart just to let some precious air come through.

"Mmmm...ahh, I've waited for this all day~" Anna whispered, planting her lips against Kazuya's cheek and working all the way down to his chin with sloppy kisses.

"I can't tell you how much better I've felt since fucking you." Kazuya replied.

His bold words turned Anna on big time, and a seductive smile crossed her lips as she pulled away from Kazuya and propped herself on the edge of his desk.

"Hee hee hee... well maybe before it wears off... I should give you another dose of me~"

Anna clutched the top rim of her tube top and pulled it downwards, revealing inch after inch of her chest until finally the fabric passed over and her breasts were able to pop out of their confined state. They jiggled in all their bare glory, her rose red nipples staring Kazuya in the face.

Kazuya immediately reached over and started fondling them.

"Oooh...ooohhhh...ohhh yes... someone's got happy hands...ohh~" Anna moaned.

Kazuya squeezed her soft mounds in his thick hands, feeling his pants tighten and tighten with each passing second of feeling her silky smooth breasts in his fingers. Anna took notice of his bulge and reached over to run her fingers down the tent that his pants had formed.

"Mmm... that's looks so uncomfortable. It needs to breathe, hee hee. Want me to let that animal out~?"

Suddenly, a knock at the door once again.

"Mr. Mishima? M-Mr. Mishima I need to talk to you!"

"Shit... it's that guy from Research and Development coming to talk about the new JACKs." Kazuya muttered.

"He can come back later." Anna replied.

"Then it'll be my problem LATER. Cmon, let me up!"

Anna pouted like she had just gotten the final answer wrong on a quiz show. With an annoyed puff of air, She pulled her tube top back up and got off of the desk. Kazuya got up and approached the door, unlocking it and then opening it. He was met with the eager face of one of the top scientists working on the latest developments of robotic weaponry.

"You must be here about the JACK-7's. Kazuya declared.

"Y-yes sir!"

"Come in. Miss Williams, could you please...leave?"

But when Kazuya turned around, Anna was nowhere to be seen. He raised an eyebrow, a hand instinctively went up to scratch his puzzled head. He knew Anna was a master assassin, but how could she disappear in thin air with the only exit blocked?

"...Sir? There's no one there."

Kazuya turned back around. "I KNOW THAT! Are you calling me crazy?"

"N...n..."

"Just sit down."

The scientist sat down in one of the available chairs, and Kazuya sat down at his desk. He leaned over, propping his hands up to look like he was invested in this whole thing, when in reality, he was definitely not.

"Okay, let's go down the list." Kazuya ordered.

"Well, we followed the specs as closely as possible, and I gotta say, we've really mastered the process of reducing cost of parts but maintaining the quality of the..."

The man started rambling on and on about how the JACK-7s were being built, and all the problems that had been going on during production. Honestly, Kazuya just wanted him to shut up; he knew the man was just doing his job and this would help better G Corporation as a whole... but right now he wanted to get busy with Anna and this guy totally ruined that.

As the man kept on, Kazuya's eyes widened when he felt a pair of hands reach up and undo his belt.

"Wh-what the...?"

He looked down, and Anna was underneath his desk!

"Hey~" she casually said as she undid his belt, then unzipped his pants.

"Anna, what are you doing? I'm having a meeting...!" Kazuya muttered as softly as possible.

"Then just ignore me...if you can~"

Kazuya rolled his eyes and looked back up at the man, who was still talking. The way Kazuya's desk was built, the front of it had a protective metal surface that went all the way to the floor, so nothing could be seen. The inside was hollow, however, so Kazuya could freely move his legs. Luckily, this meant Kazuya was the only one who could see Anna at the moment.

"So we tested out Prototype 62A341J2, and he moved around perfectly! I mean, he moved and functioned almost 100% successful. But there was this horrible grinding noise everytime he would move his legs." the man said.

"It sounds like the gears in his legs are mashing against each other, and each step he takes is chewing them up. This is kindergarten stuff." Kazuya replied.

Kazuya tensed up when he felt Anna sliding his pants down below his thighs. His boxers were the next to go, freeing his member, which Kazuya immediately noticed when he felt the draft against it. He had gone limp since the man entered the office, but just knowing Anna was down there caused it to slowly grow and stand rigid.

"Oh my god..." Kazuya whispered under his breath, when he felt Anna's tongue slide up his shaft. He could feel the tip going upwards, until it reached the edge of his cockhead and slid upwards right through the little cleft that led to his urethra.

"Nngh...ohh..."

"Huh? Did you say something sir?" the man asked.

"No! Just keep talking!" Kazuya replied.

"Right...sorry. So there was a mistake with the chemical coloring machines..."

Anna took his organ in her hand and started licking broad strokes up his shaft repeatedly. She would start at the bottom and go slowly all the way up his tip, then rinse and repeat. Meanwhile, her other hand was fondling his balls, bouncing them around from finger to finger.

"Nnngh...ahhh..."

"And I don't know how it happened, but somehow the machines got filled with red instead of yellow. I dunno, it's like someone mixed the chemicals wrong. But yeah, so the first batch of prototypes all have red mohawks."

"Then just-NGGH! Just make them all red!" Kazuya hissed.

"Really? Is that your final choice?"

"Yes, yes that is my final choice. NNNGH!"

Anna pushed the head into her mouth, puckered up, and slowly pushed forwards, engorging his meat within her moist oral cavern.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"I'm...f-fine... j-just... a little sick..." Kazuya replied.

"Oh, do you want me to come back later?"

"No! You've already come this far, don't stop now. Keep going."

"Okay. So I thought that maybe it would help if I calibrate the..."

Kazuya closed his eyes and moaned out very quietly as Anna sucked him off, going all the way forward with every head movement until his tip touched the back of her throat. Her mouth was so warm and moist, and he could feel her tongue flailing around as well, grazing it and making his body shudder.

"I just thought that maybe it would help their coordination more, and maybe their peripheral vision because it's been a LITTLE off on the previous models..."

Anna bobbed back and forth, then every few seconds would just push forward and try to get his dick as far down her throat as possible. She would then make a sexy gagging noise and pull completely out, leaving strings of saliva bridging his dick and her mouth.

"So, just like I do every year, I wanted you to have the final word on any kind of self-destruct feature. Because you know that we don't want to be liable for any workplace incidents involving...

Anna stroked him a few times, smearing her saliva all over his dick before inserting it back in her mouth again. This time, she made it go all the way to the back of her throat, and she started moving her head back and forth more rapidly than before. She made tiny little gagging noises every second as his dick fucked her throat at an extreme pace.

"GHL GHL GHL GHL GHL GHL GHL GHL GHL GHL~"

Kazuya couldn't keep his mouth closed; it opened wide as his eyes nearly rolled backwards.

"S-so sir? What should we do?"

"Ahhhhh...ahhhhhhhh go ahead and put a-NGHHHAAAAHH... put in the self destruct..."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"YESSSS... b-but give it an override code...ahhhh..!"

"Will you be providing the code, sir?"

"Y...y...YES! The code is... ahhhh... 298B749R! Unnnnngh!"

"7...4...9...R. Okay, got it! That'll be all, thank you sir! And uhh... you should really take some medicine."

Kazuya begged his footsteps to be faster; he wanted to hear the slam of the door so badly he was almost sweating with anticipation. Finally, his prayers were answered.

"NnnnnnnghAHHHHHHH FUUUUUCK!"

Kazuya could feel his cum pushing out, flooding into Anna's mouth as she swallowed gleefully.

"Mmmmmmm~"

Kazuya shook erratically in his seat as he rammed his dick in Anna's mouth to push out every last drop of cum he had built up during that horrible meeting. Anna happily took it all down her throat as she sucked and licked any leftovers. Finally, she removed his dick and it fell downwards, glistening with her saliva.

Kazuya laid back in his chair and panted as Anna laughed wildly, crawling out from under the desk.

"Huff...huff...huff... what the hell, Anna?" Kazuya panted.

"You never have to be bored at a meeting as long as I'm here, baby." Anna cooed in his ear. "Now... why don't you button your pants while I go freshen up?"

Anna gave him a playful poke on the cheek, then strutted out of the office. When the door shut, Kazuya let out a long, relaxed sigh.

"Unhhhhhhhhh... that damned woman..."

Kazuya quickly pulled his pants back up and fastened his belt. Since he was alone again, he threw his feet up on the desk and relaxed again. A smile found it's way to his lips; the thrill of what Anna just did to him during a meeting had him tingling all over. He still wasn't sure whether Bruce or Anna was right... but right now Anna was making him feel a way that only one other person ever did.

 **Just a quick shoutout to ThatScarletWoman. First off, to show my appreciation for the reviews. Secondly, you should check out ThatScarletWoman's own Kaz x Anna fic. If you like this one, you should love it as well. Read it, and pray for hasty updates!**


	6. Chapter 6

Every day at work was now a new adventure for Kazuya. Everyone now knew they were hooked up, and so they only scoffed and rolled their eyes when Anna would drag their beloved leader off to whatever she had in mind that day.

Kazuya himself didn't seem to mind; in fact, he was loving this new routine. Anna continued to be the best and most exciting thing happening in his life; without her, he would probably be sitting at his desk with a scowl on his face, bored out of his wits. Anna was that little spark that would set his world ablaze... a major improvement from the cold, meaningless monotony of his old routine.

Today was no different than the past week. Kazuya sat eagerly at his desk, staring at the clock with his fist pressed against his cheek. He couldn't care less about the duties of the company; he was only waiting for one thing, and one thing only: his savior to come through that door and sweep him away from this awful, boring ass job.

Finally, he heard it: that sweet, beautiful knock at the door.

"ENTER!" Kazuya barked, hoping he effectively hid the eagerness in his voice.

The door opened and Kazuya was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend... but not wearing what one would normally wear at a business. Instead of professional work attire, Anna was only wearing a salmon-colored silk bathrobe. It was tied up with a sash, so he wasn't sure if that was all she was wearing. She was also barefoot.

Kazuya's eyebrow raised. "...What do you think you're wearing?"

Anna quickly marched up to the desk. "No time for that now! Follow me!"

"Hey, let go of me-"

"CMON!"

Anna snatched Kazuya's arm and tried to drag him out of the desk, but Kazuya was a much larger figure so she ended up stopping dead in her tracks. Since physically moving him wasn't an option, Anna looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Cmon, darling... I have a surprise for you~" she cooed.

Kazuya's brows furrowed. "What have you done?"

Anna put on a mischievous face. "Why you gotta say it like that, huh? Just come on! Follow me!"

The next thing he knew, the door was slammed and Anna was dragging him down the hallway and towards the elevator. Any normal person in this situation would be bombarding the other with a myriad of questions... but Kazuya was far more indifferent and composed than most. He knew Anna had some crazy scheme up her skirt, and he was just going to have to embrace it and be grateful he got a break from sitting at his desk all day.

Anna pushed the button on the elevator, opening it, and the two of them got in the close quarters as the door shut behind them. Anna seemed to be eagerly bouncing as she pushed the top-most button: the one leading to the rooftop of the Millennium Tower.

"The rooftop? Why are you taking me all the way to the top? So I can catch a cold?" Kazuya snarked.

"Oh zip it, you party pooper." Anna retorted. "For your information, COLD is going to be the opposite word in your mind~"

"Hmmm..."

The elevator door opened and Kazuya was immediately blasted with the cold air of the extremely high altitude. Though the sun was nice and hot and bright today, the rooftop of the Millennium Tower was so high that the low atmospheric pressure made it feel like there was no sun at all.

"Shit, it's cold up here, woman." Kazuya hissed, immediately scrunching up to stay warm. "You better have a good reason for-"

"Here it comes now!" Anna shouted.

"What the...?"

A G Corporation chopper ascended the neighboring buildings, climbing it's way up to the same level as the top of the tower. But the helicopter wasn't the puzzling part; it was its cargo. Dangling from a winch was a...

"BRING IT DOWN!" Anna shouted, waving her arms to signal to the pilot who obviously wouldn't be able to hear her. The whole ordeal became a game of charades as the pilot paid close attention to Anna's hand gestures.

"A LITTLE TO THE LEFT! LEFT! LEFT! LITTLE BIT TO THE RIGHT! OKAY, STOP! LOWER IT NOW!"

Anna brought her arms down in a lowering motion, indicating to the pilot to slowly descend the chopper upon the rooftop. It came down slowly...slowly... until the strange bubbling object finally touched the ground gently.

The winch detached and Anna gave a thumbs up to the pilot, who returned it with his own thumbs up and then flew off into the distance to probably return to the nearest airfield.

Now that the object was sitting comfortably there, Kazuya could now get a good look at just what it was... and his face actually showed genuine surprise for once in a rare while. Of all the ways he would put military vehicles to use... this was a new one on the list. This was, no doubt, totally against conduct.

"Anna Williams... you did not command a military aircraft to..."

"Oh yes I did."

"Why..."

"For us, of course~"

The object in question was a fully-functioning, self-contained hot tub, large enough only for two. The jets were already hard at work, producing a torrent of bubbles that indicated the water was already a hot simmering soup. Kazuya was more surprised at Anna's ability to orchestrate all this than the fact that one of his choppers carried it up here.

Anna pressed herself against Kazuya and looked seductively in his eyes. "Cmoooon... you know you wanna get in~"

Kazuya rolled his eyes. "I don't even have trunks."

Anna playfully slapped him in the ribs. "That doesn't matter! It's just the two of us up here. Just wear your boxers. OR... go au natural~"

Before Kazuya had a chance to say anything, his words got stuck in his throat as he witnessed Anna finally shed the silk bathrobe that had been concealing her this whole time. It fell to her feet, revealing the lovely red bikini that had the honor of clinging minimally to her skin. The bottoms were basically a thong, consisting of one strip down the middle that left pretty much all of her ass exposed save for the crevasse. Even the strip itself was only partial, and revealed quite a bit of top crack.

As Anna submerged into the tub, Kazuya got a good glimpse of her bikini top, which left a generous canyon of well-parted cleavage in the middle. It actually wasn't that erotic of a bikini top; Anna's breasts were just so big that they couldn't help but spill out of the middle of it.

As Anna got comfy in the tub, she extended a beckoning finger to Kazuya. "Cmooooon... don't leave me up here to enjoy this hot tub all by myself~"

Though Kazuya scoffed like he was irritated, deep down inside this couldn't have been more thrilling. This was just another one of the exciting adventures Anna took him on to free him from his boring prison of a life. If not for his desire to maintain his reputation as a stoic badass, he would have eagerly snatched his uniform off and dived in. But, since he DID have that reputation... he decided to play it cool.

"Fine... maybe for a little while." he bluffed.

Anna watched with anticipation as Kazuya removed his uniform at a painfully slow pace. He removed his shoes, socks, tie, purple shirt, the white undershirt... then finally he dropped his belt and removed his purple pants, leaving him in his appropriately purple boxers.

"That's more like it, sweetie. Now come on in, and enjoy the bubbles~"

Kazuya trembled slightly as he lifted his leg and placed it in the water. He shuddered when he felt the intense rush of heat; a pleasant contrast from the extreme cold. The relaxing sensation made him eagerly put his other leg in, then slowly lower himself until his torso was submerged in the hot water.

"Unnnnnnnngh..." he moaned; the hot water was such a pleasant change from the climate that it was almost ecstatic.

"See? My ideas seem crazy at first, but you soon realize how wonderful they are~" Anna said with a wink.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes and breathed in the steam from the hot bubbling water. Kazuya was starting to mellow out big time; he could feel his muscles loosening, his tense demeanor unwinding... hell, he could feel his asshole unclenching. He just allowed himself to completely let go, and suddenly his body felt like it all the negative energies were unclogged and nothing but good feelings were flowing through.

Kazuya looked over at Anna; she was getting that strange look in her eye. Usually when she made that face, she had something naughty planned.

"What's with that face?" Kazuya asked, against all logic.

"Hmmmmmm... ohhhh nothing... my bikini top is just feeling a little... **loose** ~"

"Hmph... here it comes..." Kazuya scoffed.

Sure enough, the strings on the back of Anna's bikini top suddenly were hanging down beside her. Only one hand was holding it up now, against her chest. With a wink, Anna clutched the fabric and yanked it away, revealing her tantalizing orbs once again.

Kazuya just rolled his eyes to play it cool; he had already seen Anna naked several times now, so it wasn't THAT much of a shock to him. He was kind of surprised, however, when she didn't stop there.

"Oh dear! Now my bottoms are falling off too!"

He watched with a raised eyebrow as Anna stuck her hands underwater and seemed to be fumbling with something.

"Almost...almost... there!"

Her hand emerged from the water, wielding her dripping wet red bikini bottom. With a grin, she tossed them away. This wasn't a bathtub... but now Anna was naked as if it WAS one.

"Ahhhhhh Kazzy! It feels so much better with no clothes on. Ohhh the water's so warm on my-"

"Oh god..."

Kazuya cursed his damned raging libido. He could feel his blood rushing, his bulge emerging... fighting aggressively against the sopping wet fabric of his boxers, which restricted its freedom. Luckily, Anna was about to remedy that situation.

"Here... I'll show you~"

Anna approached Kazuya, getting very close in his personal space, enough that her boobs were dangling even in his peripheral vision. She kept her eyes on his as she slid her hands under the water and clutched his boxers.

"...There we are."

Anna worked furiously to get the garments down, as the water made the cotton fabric extremely difficult to work with. Eventually, Kazuya felt the boxers peel off of him like a wet sock, and his boner embarrassingly made ripples in the water as it sprang upwards. Anna could see his bulbous tip floating, and she hungrily grabbed it.

"Hnngh!" Kazuya grunted.

"Hee hee hee... you like being in a hot tub with me, don't you Kazzy darling? You like seeing your sexy co-worker all wet and naked~"

Kazuya drew a sharp breath when Anna pressed herself up against him and planted a kiss on his lips. "I bet there's something ELSE you'd like to do in the water, hmmm? It's not a good idea in the water, but we can always refill it later~"

"Anna, you crazy fucking-NNNGH!"

Kazuya's eyes shut and his muscles tensed as he felt Anna lowering herself onto him under the water. He felt the suction of her warm pussy engulfing his dick, pushing away the water like a drain plug. He was fully inside her, underneath the water.

The water began to slosh as Anna went up and down on him, keeping her arms around his neck and her chest pressed tightly against him.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahhh~" she began to moan.

The water began to splash wildly; every time Anna's ass went up and then came crashing back down, her butt impacted with the water and made a loud SPLOSH!

SPLOSH! SPLOSH! SPLOSH! the poor water was getting physically assaulted by Anna's butt cheeks as they collided with it.

"Nnngh...unnngh...h-hunnngh..." Kazuya growled. There was something about fucking underwater that felt... so weird. It was a strange, pleasurable sensation to have his dick out in the water and have Anna on top of it.

The intense splashing picked up as they went harder and harder. Eventually the water could even stay in the tub; it was getting splashed over the edges as Anna fucked Kazuya at an intense pace.

"Ahhh! AHH! AHHH!"

Kazuya could feel his urethra welling up. He wanted to tell Anna to stop, but he had a feeling she wouldn't listen. He was panicking; what the hell does he do! They're in the water, for pete's sake! But the pleasure was just too good... at that moment, he just ignored the consequences, leaned back against the tub, and let out a long groan as his orgasm hit.

"UNNNngggggghhhhhhh..."

Just as he feared, Kazuya cum stared floating out of Anna's pussy in weird stringy shapes, and it made the water white and cloudy.

"Ngaaaah! God dammit Anna, look what you did!"

Anna ignored him, because she was busy cumming herself.

Eventually, the two of them got out of the water and got their clothes back on. Kazuya just stared down at the hot tub, which now had his semen floating around in it.

"...What the hell do we do now? We can't just leave it here like... that."

Anna put her hand to her chin and thought. "Hmmmm... what would be the most fun way to deal with it? We could push it off the building!"

"...It might kill someone."

"I KNOW! Let's airstrike it!"

"...Are you serious? You want me to order an air strike on our rooftop?"

"Cmon, it won't damage anything!"

"And how are we supposed to watch, idiot? If we stand on the rooftop, we'll die along with it!"

"Hmmmmm..."

Five minutes later, Kazuya and Anna were on the rooftop, standing behind two disposable JACKs, watching with anticipation as a G Corporation helicopter descended. Anna watched with eyes wide as the chopper's minigun spun and began unleashing a volley of bullets on the dirty hot tub, filling it full of holes and making the water spill out all over the place. After a good 30 seconds of shooting, the chopper finished off the hot tub with a missile, causing a huge, fiery explosion and turning what was left of the tub into a million tiny microscopic pieces. The shockwave hit them, but the two JACKs took the full bulk of the shockwave so they were unharmed.

Anna ran out and approached the remains: a huge, burning crater, smoke rising from the ashes.

"WOOOOHOOOOOO! That was so FUN, oh my god!"

Kazuya folded his arms and shook his head. "Miss Williams... you are certifiably insane."


	7. Chapter 7

The white sphere soars across the vast sea of green and collides with an identical one of solid purple, sending it rolling into the top left corner pocket.

"Not bad~" Anna coos.

Kazuya gives a mere "hmph" as he re-adjusts his position around the table. He aims his cue once again, inhaling a sharp intake of air before thrusting forward and sending the white ball rolling in the opposite direction. This time, the ball breaks up a congregation of two solids and one striped, sending them in multiple directions. None of them hit their mark, much to his chagrin.

Anna walks over to the other side and bends over, wiggling her red dress-clad caboose in the air.

"My turn. And make sure there's nobody standing behind me, Kaz darling~"

Kazuya rolls his eyes as he studies Anna's shot intently. With a smile not the least bit lacking in confidence, she sends the ball flying like a speeding bullet as it plows directly through the green-striped and blue-striped balls, splitting them left and right respectively. They each hit their destination, the side pockets, with that highly-coveted thudding noise of a ball hitting its mark.

"You've gotta be shitting me..." Kazuya groans.

Still bent over, Anna looks up with a triumphant wink and a giggle. Kazuya's only response is a sharp scoff.

"Well look on the bright side." Anna finally says, standing back up and re-adjusting her position around the table. "Now that you're with me, you'll get better at these things in no time. I just LOVE games~"

"Hmph... hard to find time to learn when I have a company to run and a war to fight." Kazuya grumbles.

"Well you're not taking fire at the moment, now are you?" Anna teases. "Cmon, darling... I know you want to loosen up deep down. And I'm afraid you never will, unless I'm here to drag you out of the office."

"I guess I don't need to try very hard then." Kazuya replies. "Since I'll always have you here to do it for me."

Anna oddly didn't reply to that. In fact... she seemed to not even acknowledge he had said it. Kazuya took notice of this, and his eyebrow ever-so-slightly shifted. Now that he thought about it, that was a weird thing he just said. VERY weird. Him and Anna... could that really last forever? Not the way Bruce had described it... but Anna said he was just being a hater. He already told her he loved her, and she told him back... but was that genuine? The word "love' is often tossed around so much that its true impact is lessened. What they had was sinful, rule-breaking, bad-influencing... straight up dirty. Could what they have fall under the basis of "love"? Does a bond like that even have a future?

The next few seconds were a silent, awkward feeling in the air. It wasn't until Anna sank her last striped ball into the right corner pocket that the moment was alleviated.

"I win~!" Anna cheers. "Woooo! Drinks on YOU~"

Kazuya growled and angrily set his cue on the table. "Well, some things never change."

Now at the bar, Kazuya had to traverse hard and deep in the depths of his wallet to procure the money necessary to satisfy Anna. That girl was a bottomless pit for alcohol.

Two drinks, and they were feeling happy. Four drinks, and they were stress-free. Eight drinks... and it was time to party.

"Kaz... hey... Kaz. Hey Kaz. Hey Kaz. H-hey Kaz. Hey... Kaz." Anna slurs, repeatedly tapping him with an obnoxious grin.

"What the fuck do you want, woman?" Kazuya barks at her, his drunkenness manifesting into aggression.

"You know what we should do? Huh? Huh? Y-you get wh-where I'm going with this? Huh? Do ya?"

"You d-d-didn't fucking say anything yet, dipshit!"

"Alright, chill bitch! Okay, here me out... j-just here me out. W-we take a helicopter. O-one of your... G Copulation helichoppers... and w-w-weeeee take it. And we... we take it and... what's the word... you know... it's like sailing, but... you got the stick and..."

"You wanna drive a helicopter... you drunken bitch."

"Just a few laps around th-the city! Cmon! I've never rode in the cockpit before... heh... cock... heh... well I have rode one of those before... heh heh... I've had a c-c-cock in my "pit" if you get my... my my my... m-my... my thingy that I'm saying~"

"We can't... take a helicopter... w-without clearance... and I don't feel like it."

"Awwwww! Cmon, Kaz! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease~?"

"Ughhhh... f-fine... but next time... I wanna... f... I wanna... f... I wanna do... what I wanna do. Okay? No more of this... you on top bullshit. I want... I want... whatever I want, we do. Got that?"

"Sounds fun to me~"

It was uncanny, Anna's ability to drive Kazuya into doing the most mischievous and immoral of activities. It was as if she has some sort of leash on him, asserting her will when it came to getting her way. Even when Kazuya knew it was wrong, there was always come catch: always some condition that makes him come around and say yes. He was truly whipped...

Once again, this was a situation that could go truly bad. It could end in death, dismemberment, a sea of hospital bills, a lawsuit... but Kazuya shoves aside these rational concerns in exchange for the simple thrill of having a good time with Anna. He lets the consequences emerge as they will... a dangerous and reckless way of living.

Kazuya and Anna arrive near a helipad, a chopper already conveniently parked there. Even more convenient, there seemed to be a man refueling it as they stand. Without fear, the two of them approach the personnel and Kazuya clears his throat.

"Ahem! Excuse me."

The man immediately sets down his gas jug and leaps to his feet with a salute.

"K-Kazuya sir!"

Kazuya folds his arms. "I need to commandeer this helicopter."

The soldier scratches his head awkwardly. "U-uhhh... d-do you have proper clearance s-sir...?"

Kazuya's brows furrow. "How about you keep your fucking spine? How's that for clearance?"

There were no more words shared. The soldier immediately stepped aside, presenting the cockpit to the trouble-making couple.

A few minutes later...an extremely intoxicated Kazuya Mishima and Anna Williams were airborne. And worst of all... loose in the city.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOHOOOOOOO!" Anna whoops as they soar through the city, level with the tallest buildings. No doubt, they were causing quite a ruckus to the unfortunate people on the other side of those windows. But neither of them cared. Kazuya and Anna: full of booze, empty on empathy. The world was their playground, and all the people they caused misfortune to were just toys.

"H-hey! Hey Kazzy! Keep her steady for a second! I have an idea!" Anna laughs.

"Alright alright alright!" Kazuya yells. "J-just... don't do anything fucking stupid!"

"Oh I won't~"

While Kazuya is paying attention to the sky in front of him, In his peripheral vision he sees Anna wiggling back and forth in her seat, as if she was struggling with something.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just gimme a minute! Almost... almost... there we go~"

Much to Kazuya's surprise, Anna presents him with her red lacy thong, which she gleefully tosses aside.

"Take us down to the street!" she commands.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"We'll see!"

Kazuya lowers altitude, the chopper descending in the sky as it draws closer and closer to the vast colors of the cars driving by. The deafening noise of the loud vehicle is no doubt disrupting the poor ears of all below unfortunate enough to not have soundproof vehicles. Kazuya knows this is a bad idea... and still his conscience is fast asleep in the dark recesses of his mind.

Anna, showing absolutely no responsibility in any aspect of the word, opened her side of the cockpit and was literally hanging out of it.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Kazuya bellows.

With a drunken laugh, Anna lifts up her dress and flashes her bare ass to the entire city of traffic below them.

"WOOOOOO! FUCK ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU CAN'T HAVE THIS PUSSY! THIS PUSSY BELONGS TO ONE MAN! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Bitch, will you get inside before you're a fucking smear on the concrete?" Kazuya berates.

Anna playfully sticks out her tongue and climbs back inside, forgetting to close the door. "Fine, party pooper."

They fly around the city a few times, admiring the sights from their sky perspective. It would actually be quite soothing, if they weren't drunk out of their minds and close to vomiting. They were having such a good time, perhaps it suppressed those thoughts of nausea for a little while longer.

Suddenly... Anna got another bright idea. However reckless she was a few minutes ago, this just got cranked up tenfold.

"Ooooooh lookie what I found!"

Kazuya looks over, and Anna is grinning while holding a green, pineapple-textured little apparatus in her hand.

"...Is that a grenade?!"

"Yep! Hey, I know where Nina's apartment is!"

"...You're insane."

"Cmooon... I'll give you directions~"

Despite being drunk enough to barely form proper sentences, Anna was astoundingly able to give Kazuya directions to the apartment in which Nina was renting so she could be closer to her job. Maybe she was some kind of drunken savant... but regardless, it wasn't long until they were floating just outside the window of her bedroom.

"Okay, hold her steady! H-Hold her s..steady!" Anna slurred, opening her door once again and hanging out of the cockpit. She drew her hand back, cackling wildly.

"Anna, you're out of your fucking mind!" Kazuya stammered. "I mean... th-this takes the cake! You've broken the record for insane ideas!"

"Cmon, just hold it steady! I only have one shot at this, hahahaha!" Anna talks in between wild laughter.

"Oh Jesus, Angel and Devil..."

A tense moment of silence is shared between them as Anna's fingers go towards the pin, trying to stifle her giggles. And then, with a cute, girlish squeal, she pulls the pin and throws it with enough force to break the glass.

"AHHH! GO GO GO GO!"

"Holy shit...!" Kazuya hisses under his breath as he SLAMS the stick, sending the helicopter zooming forward. Just a few seconds later...

BOOM!

"AHH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! FUCK YOU NINAAAAAAAA! WOOOOOO!"

Anna seems to not even process the moral or emotional ramifications of what she has just done. The reality goes directly over her spinning, muddled head. Any semblance of remorse she has is neatly tucked away in a corner, leaving only the pleasure of thrill coursing through her.

That pleasure is so great, in fact...

"Oh fuck me Kazuya! Fuck me! Fuck me in this cockpit! FUCK ME!"

Like an animal hopped up on pheromones, Anna crawls into Kazuya's lap while he's trying to pilot the aircraft and her tongue finds his mouth. They engage in a sloppy, messy flailing of tongues as the helicopter starts to steer uncontrollably in the sky. But neither of these boozed-up delinquents seem to understand the gravity of the situation... pun intended.

"Mmmph! Mmph! Oh, Kazuya yes..."

"Ahhh...ahhh fuck, Anna..."

One grind of the hips, one groping hand out of place... was just enough to shift the controls and tilt the chopper.

"Oh Kazuya... ohh Kazuya... AHHHHH KAZUYAAAAAAA!"

Kazuya reopens his eyes, and Anna is no longer on top of him. The helicopter is flying sideways, her door is wide open and she's hanging from the seatbelt.

"AHHH TAKE US DOWN TAKE US DOWN TAKE US DOOOOOWN!"

"Oh god dammit Anna...!"

Kazuya has to perform the arduous task of holding the stick steady and trying to grab Anna's hand at the same time. But it was no use; he had a choice to make right then and there, between saving Anna or crashing an incredibly expensive piece of equipment. Obviously Anna was more important than some material posession... but that doesn't mean he's not allowed to feel bad about it.

The beeping of the alarm is nearly driving his nerves crazy. Sweat pours as he struggles to utilize his instincts. With an annoyed grunt, Kazuya straps on a parachute and grabs Anna, leaping out of the helicopter just before it descends directly towards the ground.

The parachute activates cleanly and they float safe and sound... but their beloved helicopter is not so fortunate as it hits a rural area with a fiery explosion. Thankfully, there wasn't a single injury as it missed all the innocent bystanders.

The slow period in which they reach the ground gives them plenty of time to think about their actions. They WANT to feel guilt... but the high is still so great in each of them that it's hard to properly rationalize things. Thankfully, they would have plenty of time to lament... the police were already on the scene.

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

It was fortunate that Kazuya was the man of importance and stature he is. He was able to make bail with no trouble... but he'd still have a court hearing at a later date. As if that wasn't painful enough news, he has a physically painful throbbing in his head from his massive hangover. And if his was bad, one couldn't even measure the hangover currently suffered by one Anna Williams...

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Enter."

The door opens and it's none other than the person Kazuya was absolutely hating right now. She was still beautiful as ever... but her face couldn't hide the agony of that morning-after punishment.

"H-hey..." she mutters, immediately going over to his couch and plopping onto it like it was her property. He doesn't even respond.

"...You can be mad all you want. But you still went along with me."

Kazuya still didn't give her the simple pleasure of even looking in her direction. He just continued to look down at his desk, fist propping up his cheek.

And then... she broke down into tears.

"Oh brother..." Kazuya whispers slightly. The awkward silence in the room was suddenly becoming missed as the sound was now Anna's sobs and sniffles. As hard as he tried... his eyes would occasionally dart in her direction to capture her tear-stained face. He would immediately snap out of it and resume his stewing... but it wouldn't last long. Eventually, he grew tired of fighting temptation and gave in with a sigh.

"...What seems to be bothering you, Anna?" he finally asked.

Anna looks at him, mascara streaks on her cheeks. "I... I killed my own sister! I... N-Nina's dead. My sister is dead..."

Kazuya's eyebrows furrow. "Umm... o...kay...?"

Anna buries her face in her hands. "Ah... what's wrong with me? What kind of monster am I? She was my only family... she was all I had in this world... and now she's...!"

At that moment, Kazuya's company phone rings as if to press the pause button on this tragic situation. He thinks about just letting it ring... but he could use a break from all this awkwardness. With a sigh, he picks it up and answers.

"...Yes?"

There's a pause of silence in the room as Kazuya holds the phone to his ear. And then... another sigh. He looks over at Anna...

"It's for you."

Anna wills herself to her feet, a sniffle following each footstep as she reluctantly reaches out and takes the phone and puts it to her ear.

"H...Hello?"

 _"ANNA YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU THROW A FUCKING GRENADE IN MY BEDROOM WHILE I'M NOT HOME! I'M GONNA CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING TITS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR GODDAMN-"_

That's all she needs to hear before Anna grins and hangs up.

"...Huh. She's still alive. I guess I'll have to try harder next time."


	8. Chapter 8

Kazuya had gone on some crazy adventures since he started going out with Anna. Although many of them had encroached upon the lines of absolutely shattering responsibility and morality... he had never felt like things went too far. Until last night.

Anna had gone to one of the lobbies to get a cool drink of water, since they were both hungover something awful. And somewhere inside Kazuya... he didn't want to let Anna back in his office right now. This was a therapeutic moment for both of them: a moment of recovery, both from their physical pain and the taxing trauma of how far they crossed the line last night. He didn't need to see her right now; he didn't need that influence... or that reminder. In fact, there was only one person he really wanted to see right now...

"Yo." the desired voice called out. Kazuya looked over upon hearing the doorknob, and it was exactly who he was hoping for.

"Irvin." Kazuya acknowledged with a nod.

"So! Craaaazy night last night, eh? You're in big trouble, mister!" Bruce teased.

Kazuya put a hand to his forehead. "Ugh, things went way too far last night. Anna is a crazy woman... but even I didn't know she was capable of what she did last night."

Bruce walked over and plopped down on Kazuya's comfy black couch. "Well hey, look on the bright side... if she's doing crazy shit like this, then she's definitely not tired of you yet."

Kazuya exhaled a breath from his nose. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I'd say she's... ahh... right at the peak of interest right now."

"...So you think it can only go downhill from here."

Bruce threw his hands up. "Well that all depends on you, buddy! How long can you keep her entertained? How long can you keep her coming back for more? And more importantly... how long can you survive her?"

Kazuya shook his head. "I don't know if I have another night like last night in me. God... I'll be lucky if I just have to pay a fine."

Bruce extended a forefinger. "Ahh, see that's not what she wants to hear. If you show weakness, she will drop you my friend."

Kazuya rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm still not sure I believe you."

Bruce sighed. "You're just saying that because you think you're in love with her. If you weren't biased, you know deep down that I know what I'm talking about."

Kazuya's face intensified. "Hmm... then maybe we should put that to the test."

Bruce's eyebrow raised. "Hm? What do you have in mind? A wager?"

"First, I want to know how long you lasted with her."

Bruce put a hand to his chin and pondered. "Ahhh... hmmmm... ehhh... nearly four months."

"Right... if I can go a whole year and our relationship still lasts, you have to work for half your pay for four whole months."

Bruce threw his leg over his knee and laughed. "Ahh ha ha! Dude, if you last that long, I will work for free for the ENTIRE year. Hell, I'll even paint all your helicopters purple."

Kazuya growled. "Are you mocking me? You seem very confident."

"Because I am." Bruce grinned. "Dude, I'M TELLING YOU. Anna is not that kind of woman. But hey, because I'm a good friend, I'll give you until the next time we talk to back out of it. Okay?"

"You're too kind. But I have no intention of backing out. And if you're right, then I'll give you a pay raise." Kazuya sneered.

"...And more vacation days?"

"...Sounds reasonable."

Bruce emerged from the couch and shook Kazuya's hand, then gave a nod of farewell as he walked out of the office and shut the door.

Kazuya scowled as he buried his cheek against his fist. "Hmph! Stupid Bruce... I wonder what makes him so cocky..."

Kazuya stared down at his desk, a gripping feeling of skepticism in him. Bruce WAS too cocky; he wouldn't have been so eager to take that bet if he didn't truly believe he knew what he was talking about. Maybe there was truth to his words after all... there was only one way to find out.

"...Anna."

Kazuya had tracked her down where she resided in the lobby, and called out her name. She turned and looked at him... her face looking worse for wear.

"Oh, hey. I was about to bring you back something."

"Not necessary. We need to talk." Kazuya firmly declared.

Anna groaned as Kazuya pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. "Look, I get it! I went too far last night. Alcohol does crazy shit to you, ya know!"

"I don't care if you get it. I'm going to make my point clear, and you're going to listen."

Kazuya leaned in close, eyes level with hers. "No more of that. As your boss and your boyfriend, I'm telling you to keep a lid on it. We can't have anymore incidents getting us in legal trouble."

Anna rolled her eyes. "So you're putting all the blame on me."

Kazuya shook his head. "No, I take responsibility as well for going along with you."

"That still feels like the blame is on me. Like I was the MASTERMIND behind it all."

"Well, if we're being honest with each other..."

"Oh fuck you! You are just as much to blame. Just as much! Don't think you're gonna weasel out of your sentencing by pinning the whole rap on me!"

"I didn't say I was going to do that!" Kazuya growled. "All I'm saying is, from now on, don't get out of control!"

"Same to you!"

"You don't have to tell me. As long as you're in control, I'm in control. You're the only one that can push me over the edge!"

"...You're still blaming me."

"Fine! I guess I am!"

"If you don't want to get shitfaced drunk and crash a helicopter, then next time... DON'T LOSE AT POOL!"

With a sassy flick of her hair, Anna turned around and stormed out of the lobby. Since he had no other business there, Kazuya let out a groan and decided to just make his way back to his office. That couch was looking very tempting right now...

On his way back, he could have sworn he heard the slamming of Anna's office door.

As he spread out on the couch, his only thoughts were of how things could have gotten to this point. They were so happy... just one night ago! Stupid alcohol... it had to be the booze. It had driven both of them to drunken stupidity. Maybe the only way to fix their relationship was to cut out that enabler altogether.

...Oh, who is he kidding. Kazuya knew that deep down, Anna was just that kind of lady. She was wild: a loose cannon, capable of ruining someone's day at a moment's notice. Maybe having her for a girlfriend would turn out to be more detrimental than beneficial... but he couldn't deny she still made him happy. She was still the highlight of his dull, bleak life. If he didn't have Anna around, he'd have to go back to doing what he did before: being a bland, emotionless stick in the mud, sitting in his chair all day and loathing existence.

Still... he couldn't change the fact that she was out of control. A hopeless sigh rang out, as Kazuya was plagued by a question with no answer. Bruce was already winning...

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"PIVOT WITH YOUR HIPS! You want the shin to crash into the temple. Don't try to connect with your foot. That's a good way to break it, or make it swell up like a softball." Bruce commanded to his fresh batch of recruits reporting in for Muay Thai training.

He stood to the side, hands behind his back as he carefully observed them practicing the basics, such as the Muay Thai clinch, and the ability to fire elbows and knees from that position.

"Very good! Good! Pull down on the back of the neck. Hands interlaced. Goooood."

As he provided helpful tips, he noticed Kazuya out of the corner of his eye approaching. He ignored his recruits and turned around; having the CEO come to him was far more important.

"Heeeey boss man! Come to watch me train recruits? I've got anxiety!" he teased.

"Oh shut up." Kazuya sneered.

"So what are you doing here? Ready to go back on your bet?"

Kazuya hated having to look into that smug face. He hated that he had to submit like this. But he had no choice... with a dejected sigh, his answer... and his mindset... was clear:

"...Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing most noticeable about waking up in bed alone is... how cold it is. The warmth of a woman... it begins to grow on you. Pretty soon, the human body forgets what it's like to sleep without a companion. Waking up alone is a strange, unfamiliar... uncomfortable feeling. It feels like the bed isn't even your own.

It had been a week now that Kazuya and Anna took their little "break" from each other, ever since that crazy night that got them arrested. Anna went back to stay at her apartment, instead of living in Kazuya's rather affluent crib. The only time he saw her now was at work, purely professional of course. Unfortunately, those electrifying moments when Anna would plop onto his desk, strike a sexy pose, and hatch some grandiose scheme to rescue him from the humdrum, were long gone. Kazuya felt all the poorer for losing them.

So what was the holdup? Was it his stubborn pride? Was it the fear that maybe Anna was too much woman for him? Was his brain telling him to back off from that loaded gun, while his heart was telling him to bite the bullet? Perhaps there was no fear at all: just indecisiveness. That simple little feeling... it happens to even the most fearsome of men. Perhaps that was just it.

But there was no denying, Kazuya was feeling empty. It was almost painful. Like a starving person longs for something to put in their stomach, like a junkie craves the needle, Kazuya couldn't bear to be away from Anna's affections much longer. He wanted her back NOW, before he forgets what it's like to feel her touch, her lips... among other things.

...Of course it's never that simple. Foolish man pride dictates that he can't go crawling back to Anna, begging for reconciliation. He couldn't just "let her win". Therefore, he'd have to battle against his impulses... a contest of wills, between his stupid pride and his woman. Which one would come out on top? Or, if he was lucky, an outside variable would intervene and make this whole ordeal easier.

As Kazuya walked down the sidewalk just outside the Millennium Tower gates, he wondered if Anna felt the same way he did. Did she need him as bad as he needed her? From what Bruce told him, Anna couldn't care less; Kazuya was just another mark to her. But, she told Kazuya she loved him... so she HAD to be missing him pretty bad. Maybe, if he waited just a little while longer...

CRASH!

Kazuya's train of thought was interrupted by a huge, metal figure plowing directly into the concrete by his feet.

"What the hell?!"

The mechanical figure stood upright, aiming its blood red peepers which lit up like stars in the night sky. It was a tall, rather slender robotic being. It didn't look like a G Corporation robot... who could have built this?

Before Kazuya could ponder any further, the robot lunged forward and threw a side kick to his stomach. Since the robot wasn't limited by human strength, the kick sent Kazuya flying backwards into the street.

"Agh! Dammit..." Kazuya hissed as he stood back to his feet. A few vehicles swerved by him and honked angrily, but Kazuya didn't even acknowledge their existence. He was more focused on this assailant... who seemed to have friends.

Another one flew in, another... before long, Kazuya was surrounded by four of them. Four ugly, silver, beastly scraps of metal with red eyes and a bad attitude. He had no idea where they came from... but they seemed to be there to kick his ass.

Little did they know... he's Kazuya fucking Mishima.

"Hmph."

The initial one charged in, fist raised, but Kazuya lunged forward and connected with a gut punch that coursed with electrical aura. The robot's metal components were no match for his aura, coupled with his devastating power. His fist ripped through its midsection, blowing it apart from within. The eyes immediately dulled, as the scrap heap fell to the floor with a dying whir.

The second killer robot closed in from behind, intending to deliver a kick to the back of his head. But Kazuya anticipated the kick and caught its leg; with massive strength he lifted the robot and flung it over his head, facefirst into the concrete with a colossal THUD!

Kazuya's strength alone ripped the leg partially from its socket, until it was loosely hanging by a few sizzling wires. To put the robot out of its agony, Kazuya brought his foot down on the head, crushing it like a sledgehammer would crush a cantaloupe.

The third robot came in aggressive, throwing wild 1-2 combos and mixing in kicks. He went high to the face, then tried to rip the body. But Kazuya utilized his forearms to block the shots, and none of the robot's wild blows really hurt him. The robot threw a kick to his ribs, but Kazuya seized his leg and, lifting his arm high, rained a 12-to-6 elbow down on the robot's knee joint. Kazuya's monstrous elbow was like a lumberjack's axe, severing the leg in half at the knee.

The robot fell to the ground as Kazuya held the bottom half of its leg in his hand, a grin of bloodlust on his face. The black-haired warrior went for the kill; mounting the robot fully, he raised the severed leg high above his head, and brought it crashing into the robot's face. The foot struck the robot with such extreme force, it caved its face inwards, damaging the brain and rendering its systems useless.

Kazuya got off of the robot and walked away, leaving it on the ground seizing and sputtering, with its own leg sticking out of its former face.

The fourth robot approached, simulating cracking its knuckles. Kazuya put his fists up to defend himself... but something odd happened.

BZZZZZzzzzzzzzt...

The robot's exuberant eyes suddenly went lifeless. Next thing Kazuya knew, the metal menace fell to the ground like it had been unplugged. It lay there on the ground, stiff... frozen... dead.

And then... a voice:

"Well done. Bravo. But don't flatter yourself, those were only prototypes."

Kazuya immediately cringed upon hearing the voice. He knew it all too well: that cocky, arrogant, flamboyant, foppish voice that belonged to only one man...

He spun around and was met with silver hair, dark eyes, a smirking pair of lips, all belonging to a figure dressed in a snazzy white suit and a blue-violet overcoat.

"...Lee. What the hell are you doing here?" Kazuya grumbled.

His annoying stepbrother grinned wider. "Heh, I was merely testing out some combat robots that a few employees of mine pieced together. Ah, but it seems they are nowhere near worthy of production."

"You were waiting for me to leave the property." Kazuya deduced.

"Bingo!" Lee exclaimed, aiming a pointing finger. "I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. But, as it seems, you took half of the joy out of it. Well... 75% of the joy, really. I was SO hoping they'd kick your ass..."

"Well, test failed. Now get the fuck out of here. I'm not in the mood for this."

With those words, Kazuya walked past Lee and left him standing there. But Lee was having none of that: he HATED being ignored.

"H-heyyyy! Don't walk away from me!" he whined as he followed Kazuya all the way on his long walk of lamenting. Along the way, he peppered his brooding brother with a barrage of questions.

"What's wrong with you anyway? Why are you out walking? What could possibly put you in a worse mood than you usually are? Did the old man do something to you?"

Lee's constant questions were all misses for Kazuya, who shut out the annoying rambling with an impenetrable shell of ice. But then there was one... one that finally broke through and hit Kazuya right in the stomach.

"...Is it about a girl?"

At last, a reaction was produced.

"Why do you care anyway?!" the red-eyed man angrily fired back.

Lee put his hands up defensively. "Heeeey now, no need to take out your intimate frustrations on me. I'm just wondering why you blissfully overlooked my EXCELLENT attempt at inflicting serious harm on you."

At first, Kazuya would never in a million years dream of venting to his sworn enemy. They may have been related... but if there was a knife at their feet, they'd both scramble for it. But then Kazuya got to thinking... Lee used to be with Anna, right? They had a little thing-thing going on for a little while, he was sure of it. Maybe, just maybe, Lee was the outside factor that could help bail him out of this awkward little predicament.

"Lee... you hooked up with Anna before, right?"

Upon hearing that, Lee let out an obnoxious laugh. "Hahahaha! Does a Combot MK III have over 10,000 different fighting styles pre-programmed?"

Kazuya put a hand to his chin; obviously, Lee's lame sarcasm flew right over his duck-tailed head.

"...Yes. Yes, I went out with Anna." Lee finally finished, with a flat expression. "Why do you ask? W-wait... are you...!"

He immediately put two and two together. His reaction was surprising to Kazuya; not anger or jealousy... but glee.

"HAHAHAHA! Ahhhh this is just EX-CE-LLENT! Big bad Kazuya Mishima, getting my sloppy seconds! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Kazuya rolled his eyes. "Don't act like she wasn't sloppy seconds by the time you got to her. Dumbass."

Lee's smug grin quickly changed into a frown. "Hmph, fine. So what's the problem?"

Kazyua's face twisted a bit. "Things got a little... crazy... a week ago one night."

"Ohhhhhh ho ho ho. Miss Williams is too much for you to handle, eh?" Lee snickered.

"Oh shut up. I can handle her fine. It's just, well... we fought about it and now we're taking time apart and... urgh..."

Lee could see it in his face: the strain. Every face muscle scrunched up like a wet t-shirt, struggling... fighting to stifle his true feelings. There were very few on earth who could read Kazuya Mishima... but the man who once called him brother could. He knew very well what Kazuya was feeling, because he too felt the same way about Anna once.

"I get it." Lee broke the silence. "You miss Anna. But you don't want to let her win."

Kazuya's eyes quickly darted to Lee, then just as swiftly shifted away. That was his tell; Lee was right and he knew it.

"So what's your plan, huh? Battle of endurance? Hold out longer than Anna, until she comes running back? That day is never going to come, I promise you." Lee continued.

That response prompted Kazuya's eyes to shift back towards Lee, and finally he spoke up.

"...You know this?"

Lee grinned. "I lived it. Trust me, man... you will never win that battle. Anna is a girl that knows someone else can be ringing her doorbell in the snap of a finger. If you think you're gonna win against her... just be ready to have another girl to fall back on."

Kazuya rolled his eyes. "Like you, huh?"

Lee let out an annoying chuckle. "Ahahaha. Well... you said it, not me."

Kazuya lowered his head and let out a long sigh. "Unfortunately, I don't have a harem of backup girls. And I'm... fond... of the time me and Anna have spent together."

Realizing that there was no hostility (this time), Lee was actually comfortable enough to encroach upon Kazuya's personal space and throw a consoling arm on his shoulder.

"So you really like Anna, eh? Then go get her back. Go get her back."

Kazuya swatted his hand away. "But DAMMIT, I shouldn't have to! Anna is the one that got me drunk and made me steal a helicopter and... and... it's HER FAULT!"

Lee playfully shrugged. "Yeah? Well... what do you care more about? Pointing fingers, or sleeping with Anna? You can't have both."

No comeback from Kazuya; he knew Lee was telling the truth. Lee sensed it too, a smug grin creeping on his lips. Something about Kazuya yielding to his wisdom just made him feel so... giddy. It made him feel superior, for once in his life.

"...Fine. From now on, whenever anything bad happens, I'll just bend over and accept the blame when it's clearly her fault." Kazuya grumbled.

Lee clapped his hands. "That's the spirit, baby! See, now you get it. That's the key to having a long, prosperous relationship with Anna Williams. It may cost a bit of pride, but at the end of the day you can have prime rib or you can go hungry."

Kazuya let out a loud scoff as he walks away. "Why does it seem like everyone I talk to puts Anna on a fucking pedestal?"

That rhetorical question earned a chuckle from Lee as he responded. "Anna's a top notch prize, dude! Enjoy her while she lasts!"

Kazuya walked away from that experience not feeling any better... but also realizing what must be done. Hearing it from one mouth is room for doubt, but two mouths must be the truth. It became apparent to Kazuya right then that Anna truly does hold power in any relationship. Men are attracted to her fun loving personality, beauty, and sexy body, to the extent that they're subservient and at her mercy. Having Anna for a girlfriend isn't a mutual benefit... but a privilege. When she dumps you, only you are the one to be empty-handed at the end of the day.

With this revelation finally received, Kazuya made the conscious decision to swallow his pride... and go get Anna back. He wasn't going to end up like Lee and Bruce, dammit; he wants to be with Anna for a long, long time!

He marched back into his headquarters, like a warrior storming a castle to claim his maiden. He didn't stop to say hi to anyone, or even give anyone the courtesy of stepping in the elevator with him. His trip to the floor where Anna resided was quick, decisive, and resolute.

There was no rehearsal. There was no pre-planning. Kazuya knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to get Anna back, right now... but he wasn't going to apologize.

He opened the door to Anna's office without knocking; she was just sitting there bored, messing around on the Internet. Her head didn't move, but her eyes darted over and shot him an angled gaze.

"...What can I do for you, boss?"

Kazuya approached her desk and extended his hand. "Come with me. We're clocking out early."

This finally got Anna's full attention, as her head turned and eyebrows widened, as well as a curve of her lips. "Are we, now?"

With no argument, Anna happily accepted his hand and Kazuya helped her out of her desk. And suddenly, just like that, it seemed like there was never any fight at all. The two of them simply picked back up the rusty anchor planted in the earth and resumed their voyage like nothing had ever hindered them. Perhaps Anna and Kazuya had potential to be something far greater than Anna's past flings after all...

 **KAZUYA'S HOUSE**

As soon as the bedroom door opened, Kazuya's shirt hit the ground as well as Anna's whole dress. Their lips aggressively reunited as Kazuya scooped her up by the thighs and dropped her on the bed. His full weight collapsed on top of her as her legs wrapped around his waist. Kazuya's hands dug into her thighs, kneading the muscles harder than clay. The intense manhandling of her thighs sent a tingle through her entire body, making her moan into his mouth as their lips continued to tango.

Kazuya created distance and clutched her red thong, pulling it down to her ankles and then discarding it. He closed distance between her legs... and gave Anna a super special treat. He wasn't sure if many men ever had the courtesy... or courage... to go down on Anna, but he was different. Anna's womanly essence tasted sweet on his tongue as he entered her warm cave and commenced to orally pleasing her.

Anna cried out as her back arched; she almost lost focus as she was unhooking her bra, as her mind was spinning so fast her limbs were nearly unresponsive.

"Ahhh...ohhhhh... yeeeees...!"

Finally she got her bra off and she started playing with her own breasts, just to further the stimulation. Her fingers danced across her titty flesh and finally rested on her nipples as she began tracing sharp little circles within her areolas.

Kazuya's tongue wriggled deep and hard inside her pussy, until he could feel her muscles closing in all around him. Her sweet nectar began to drizzle, as she cried out in release.

"OHHH KAZUYAAAAAAAAA!"

Just like that, he felt the full force of her orgasm contracting around his tongue. He played through the motions, keeping up his pace as she rode out her wild bodily ride.

When the foreplay was finally over, Anna hungrily pounced Kazuya's legs and discarded his pants. His boxers left quickly after, freeing his organ which had spent one week too long away from her sweet pussy.

"You've kept this bad boy away from me for a week, Kaz darling. I expect you to make it up to me~" she growled as she turned around, ass facing him, and lowered herself onto his erect towering cock. Kazuya had to stifle his groans as he penetrated her warmth for the first time in seven days.

"HnnnnGHHHHH...!"

He grabbed a cheek in each hand and started bouncing her up and down, matching her equal pace she was exerting on him with her hands on his thighs as leverage. The rapid slapping was the beat to a pleasurable, wild, raunchy song commencing in the bedroom, with their moans of ecstasy as backup vocals.

"AHHH! OHHHHHH! AHHHHH!"

Before Kazuya knew it, he was ramming inside Anna at breakneck speed, almost like rapid applause. There wasn't even a second of silence between slaps as his pelvis collided against her ass at least 4 times per second. Anna was yelling, screaming, crying out sentences of absolute filth.

"OH FUCKING RAM ME KAZUYA! FUCK ME UNTIL MY BACK BREAKS! AHHH! FUCKING SHATTER ME! AHHHHHHHH!"

As much as Kazuya fails to show emotion, his face twisted and he let out a grunt as if he was deep in combat when his orgasm finally erupted. His manly seed shot hard and deep inside Anna, blasting her insides with hot white warmth. Almost immediately as if in response, Anna's own orgasm squirted out with a tremendous bodily contracting.

Kazuya was grateful to Devil that his back was facing the pillow, as he was unable to stay upright any longer. His head landed perfectly on the pillow, Anna collapsing on top of him at the same time. His heaving chest sent her up and down, her breasts swaying from her own exhausted pants. Finally, she managed to exert enough energy to roll around and rest on top of him properly, her head on his chest and hands around him. His hands rested on her back, gently trailing up and down, sometimes all the way down her backside before going back up.

"Mmmm... that was worth the wait~" Anna mewled softly.

"We're gonna be just fine, you and I." Kazuya grunted softly in response.

And just like that, the resume button was pressed on the remote of their relationship. Perhaps it was a testament to the compatibility of the two of them. Or maybe... Anna was just easier than Kazuya thought. Perhaps Lee and Bruce's words were overblown. Yes... that had to be it. They were just salty. They were just jealous because he has her now. Things are going to be okay between them from here on... totally okay...


End file.
